The Spells She Has On Me
by camihere
Summary: COMPLETE. I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, closing my own eyes and slowly falling asleep myself. "Pudding…" I heard her mumble under her breath before I fell fast asleep with a smile playing on the corner of my lips. Serie of one-shots Alex/Mitch
1. Gone with the pudding

The Spells She Has On Me

_Alex's POV_

I sighed heavily as I closed the front door to the apartment I shared with my girlfriend behind me. It was already past three, which was a normal time for me to arrive because of my job as a waitress, but by now Mitchie should already be asleep, so I was careful not to make much noise.

As I silently tip-toed to our bedroom, I saw a small purple-covered lump on the living room couch. I curiously stopped where I was and tip-toed back towards the red couch, watching as the lump moved up and down slightly and made small giggling noises.

"Mitchie?" I approached the lump and removed the bright purple blanket that covered the sleeping form of my beautiful girlfriend. She bit her lips, trying to hide her smile, as she forcefully pressed her eyes shut, pretending to be asleep. "Oh, I see. So you're asleep."

She didn't budge.

"Guess I'll just leave you sleeping here and go take a shower," I sighed dramatically and then added for affect: "All by myself."

I turned around and slowly took a few steps towards our bedroom until I heard rustling noises and the purple blanket fell on the floor. I smiled and bent down to pick it up, but what I didn't expect was that my crazy girlfriend would jump on my back, wrapping her long legs around my belly and her arms around my neck, careful not to suffocate me. I grabbed the blanket and held her legs around me so she wouldn't fall with the purple material still in my hand.

Her grip around me was strong, but it felt more like a kid who didn't want to let go of a giant teddy bear, so I giggled as she planted lots of kisses on my neck, which was completely exposed thanks to the high ponytail I had today of all days.

"I need a shower," she mumbled against my neck before yawning loudly. "I'm dirty."

"So you're dirty, huh?" I smiled and finally stood up in a normal position, but still with the girl holding on to me for dear life. "C'mon, then, you dork. I'll give you a shower."

Mitchie didn't reply, so I took it as my cue to start walking towards our bedroom as she slowly loosened her grip around my body and I strengthened mine around her legs so she wouldn't fall. Once inside the room, I carefully let go of the blanket on the floor, deciding it would be impossible for me to put it anywhere else.

"Mitchie, I need you to let go so we can take a shower." I said while gently tugging on her legs with my fingers. The girl, however, didn't move nor made any sound. "Mitch? Stop kidding around, it's kinky shower time."

She still didn't move, which was weird, since she used to have the fastest reactions at words like _kinky, sexy, dirty, naughty _and even _pudding_ sometimes.

"Babe, want some pudding?" Still no reaction, except for a long sigh. I shook as the air she let out hit my skin and then giggled afterwards. It finally hit me. "You are asleep, aren't you?"

I chuckled and walked towards the bed, gently letting go of her body when on top of it. Her body fell on the mattress and she immediately rolled over to her side – one of her arms falling from the bed and nearly touching the floor and the other grabbing my pillow.

I, once again, chuckled at my girlfriend's antics and left the room. After my shower, I returned to the bedroom to find her in the exact same position, to which I shook my head amusedly and approached her in order to change her clothes.

After I finished my job and left her only in her cute baby-blue panties, I picked the purple blanket off of the floor and covered her half-naked body. I removed my pillow from around her arm and replaced it with my body, throwing one of my own arms around her as well.

"Good night, Mitch." I whispered, even though she couldn't hear.

She sighed heavily again and settled her head on a better position on the pillow. Then, with a small smile on her face, she mumbled something and fell back into a deep slumber.

I smiled and kissed the tip of her nose, closing my own eyes and slowly falling asleep myself.

"Pudding…" I heard her mumble under her breath before I fell fast asleep with a smile playing on the corner of my lips.

** A/N: So, I had to remove the first chapter coz I accidentally wrote **_**Sonny**_** instead of **_**Mitchie**_**, lol. That only happened because originally I was going to write a Wizards/Sonny crossover, but decided to change it to Camp Rock last minute because I was watching it on tv today and just thought it would be cooler. Anyway, just so you know, my Mitchie has her natural brown hair – I didn't like Demi's new color, so… Anyway, that's it! Review and make my day!**


	2. Guess who's prepping for dinner

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

"Babe, what do you want for dinner?" I heard Alex ask me while I flipped through some magazine that had a gigantic article about my new album. I removed my eyes from the page and looked up to see my girlfriend in nothing but boy shorts and a massively over-sized football jersey that I didn't even want to know where came from – that obviously wasn't from her scrawny-looking brother Justin.

"You mean what do I want to cook for dinner, right?" I smiled knowingly at her and adjusted myself on the couch so she could sit next to me. Instead, Alex found it would be more interesting if she sat on my lap with her front facing me and her legs on each side of my body.

"You know me so well," she smiled widely and pecked my lips three times, her arms wrapping around my neck while my hands rested on her uncovered legs.

"Well, forget it, I'm not cooking tonight," I lied just to see her reaction.

"But Mitchiiiiie," she whined, her bottom lip starting to stick out. "You know today is Saturday."

"Well, what about Saturday?" I asked, amusement clear in my voice.

"It's my day to sleep all day to Sunday," she replied as if it was obvious – and hadn't I know Alex any better, I'd think she was joking. Actually, I have already seen the girl sleep over 30 hours straight. Fortunately, that habit died when we graduated: she joined art school and had to work to help her parents pay for it – it was the first time she had to keep a job that wasn't involved with the sub shop, where she knew she wouldn't get fired.

"I don't see you sleeping," I pointed out as her bottom lip started to stick out even more. "Besides, I'm tired too."

"How can you be tired?" she rolled her eyes. "You actually _have_ a cool job. You have the cool job, the money, the fans… And you're a woman! It doesn't get more independent than that! So, when you get home at night, you have to feed your man!"

"Feed my man? What are you-" I cut myself. "You know what, I'm not even gonna ask."

"Besides, it has nothing to do with being tired," she added while playing with my hair, not looking at my eyes. "It's about _prepping_."

"Prepping?" I asked confusedly. "Prepping for what?"

"For Sunday," she answered as if it was obvious and I couldn't help a chuckle at my dorky girlfriend. "Mitch, I'm serious. Well, my mom used to make us go to church and actually _not_ sleep while in there."

"But you don't have to go to church anymore, except when there's something special going on and your mom forces us."

"I know," she stopped playing with my hair and pecked my lips. She tasted like fresh mint toothpaste, since she had just left the bathroom a few minutes before.

"So, what do you prep for now?" I asked her as her smile grew ten times wider and I noticed that weird sparkle in her eyes that meant she was up to no good.

"Some kinky my-girlfriend-is-back-from-tour time," she answered proudly as I laughed at her answer.

"But baby, my next tour starts only in two weeks," I pointed out what I was sure she knew, because since I told her about it she had been whining nonstop about how she'll have to manage by herself and how she can't have telephone sex.

"Yeah," she rolled her eyes as if I was stupid for not knowing what she was talking about. "But we need to prep for that, too. So, we train."

I laughed, surprised that Alex's weirdness still managed to somehow catch me off guard sometimes – because I know, no matter how weird she sounds, she _always_ means it. And I mean it: she is _always_ serious.

"Alright, then," I smiled and caught her lips with mine in a full blow kiss, our tongues meeting immediately as we fought for dominance and I won. She held my head in place with one hand on my cheek as her fingers dug in my hair, which she knew drove me crazy. I let a moan escape my lips in a muffled sound and immediately felt Alex smile against the kiss. She knew she had me all worked up now and separated our heads, climbing off of my lap and sitting on the couch next to me.

"What's wrong?" I asked a little too desperately for my taste. "I thought we were going to _prep_."

"Yeah," she nodded. "But that's on Sunday and today's still Saturday. We're still prepping for Sunday."

"We're prepping for prepping?" I asked annoyed.

"If I eat well and sleep well, tomorrow I'll make it up to you." She winked.

All her nonsense about prepping and training didn't sound cute or funny anymore, but I got up and headed towards the kitchen anyway, because I just know that when it comes to Alex Russo – no matter what nonsense – she is _always_ serious.

"Your man wants chicken piccata!" I heard her voice from the living room and she was lucky to be far from me while a butcher's knife sat in my hand. She simply turned on the tv and squealed when Hannah Montana's theme song played, singing along with it.

**A/N: Hahah I just love this story! I always make them tease each other because it's funny and sometimes cute and stuff, but I can add some dirtier scenes if you guys want… Oh, and I'm sorry for making you guys wait so much! I'm off to college (for 7 months now) and still haven't got Internet installed in my apartment (shame on me), so I just get the chance to update on weekends when I come home to visit my family, lol.**** I'm just settled because I got an iPhone a few months ago and use it to tweet nonstop and just forget everything else… Plus, I can steal my neighbor's wi-fi, buuut oddly enough, I can't upload any files while using his network (don't see why, but I'm not complaining. It's free internet!) **


	3. Finding whateverland

The Spells She Has On Me

_Alex's POV_

I inwardly groaned as Mitchie had her eyes glued to the TV, sitting right in front of it as she ate pop corn like a mad woman. She was watching _Finding Neverland_ and I didn't feel like watching a movie, so I just lied on the couch flipping through a magazine and with my iPhone blocking all sounds from Mitchie's movie.

I shook the phone and it made a cute tingling noise as it went to shuffle, coincidently playing one of the songs Mitchie wrote to me.

_Before I fall_

_ Too fast_

_ Kiss me quick_

_ But make it last_

I smiled and hummed along. A few seconds passed as the song hit the chorus and I closed my eyes, enjoying the peace that her voice brought me. It was then that I felt a heavy weight fall delicately on top of my body and opened my eyes to see Mitchie remove the magazine from my hand and toss it on the floor. She buried her face in the crook of my neck and held on to my shirt for dear life, letting out shaking noises and whimpers.

I bit my lip, trying not to chuckle as I caressed the girl's head and kissed the top of it with a small smile. She sobbed a little more and I removed the phones from my cell, letting the music come out of the speakers.

"You okay now?" I asked as she sobbed twice more and removed her face from my neck. She rested her head on my chest and sniffled.

"I think I'm okay, now," she answered as I rubbed her back.

"Baby, it doesn't matter how many times you watch that movie," I sighed. "Kate Winslet will always die in the end."

I felt Mitchie shake on top of me again and I mentally slapped myself and cursed. Then, just like that, she broke into a new fit of whimpers and tears.

"I c-can't… be-lieve… she-she d-died," she managed to get out between sobs as I delicately shushed her and repeated "there, there" in a soothing voice, just like my mom used to do with Max when he was a baby.

"I know, baby, I know," I said in a comforting voice. Peter Pan always made her a little sensitive…

**A/N: Ok, so this one is a little OOC… I can totally see this with Sonny, not so much with Mitchie, but I thought it would be a good addition to this fic anyway, so there it is****… Lol, I always cry with this movie.**

**And guys! Thanks SO MUCH for all the reviews! They make my days and always make me smile. Because of you guys I spend my entire day paying full attention to everything funny that happens next to me so I can make a story out of it, lol. I already wrote 4 more stories beyond those I have already posted, so if you guys continue reviewing, I'll consider posting the next one sooner****, especially because that one was so short…**


	4. The phantom of the pussy

The Spells She Has On Me

_Justin's POV_

"Mom, I'm going to Alex's!" I yelled from the front door and left without waiting for an answer. It was Sunday and since Mitchie went on tour, Alex had been extra needy and whiny, so when she called me to complain about being lonely, I had no choice but go over to her house to bring her back to Waverly. That was typical Alex: when she needed something, she never went for it – she always had someone else doing it for her. Since Harper was out of town and our parents were busy in the sub shop, Max and I were forced to put up with her whining – and I, being the only one with license, needed to get her.

I drove all the way to Alex and Mitchie's apartment and used my extra key to open the door. Once inside, I put my car keys on top of the coffee table and decided to scare her. I tip-toed towards the door with a grin on my face and slowly put my hand on the doorknob.

However, just when I was about to open the door and scare my little sister, I heard a voice from inside and decided to eavesdrop a little. Listening to Alex's conversations was always productive: most of the time I get something to use against her later.

"_Seriously?" _I heard Alex's muffled voice squeal. She was probably on the phone with Mitchie or Harper – and those were the best conversations. "I want to see it!"

I positioned myself better next to the door, gluing my ear to the wooden material.

"_Pleeeease!_" Alex whined and there was a pause. "But you said yourself that I could play with it."

It was starting to get interesting… I got curious and decided to find out what Alex wanted so much.

"Mitchie, I want that pussy!"

My eyes immediately grew in horror as terrifying imaged flooded my brain. I unglued my ear to the door and fell on the floor, feeling nauseated and holding my belly to try to recover.

"Mitch, I want to play with the pussy!" Alex whined loudly and I covered my ears in horror.

"EW, EW, EW!" I exclaimed to myself trying to erase the images from my head.

"Ok, then send a picture to my phone," Alex continued. I don't understand how I can still hear her, but at this point all I want is to get away, so I quickly get up and try to run towards the door, but trip on my own feet and fall on the floor with a loud thud. Alex's voice approached as I tried to get up without much success.

"Aw, baby, I love the pussy!" Alex cooed and I could swear I threw up a little in my mouth. Just when I finally managed to get up and run towards the exit, I remember I forgot my keys and run back to the living room. However, when I reached the coffee table, Alex's bedroom door opens with a loud thud and she grabs them first, sticking them inside her pocket.

"ALEX!" I yell horrified. I wanted to cut my own eyes out, even though the images were all in my brain. "Y-YOU… I…! T-the…"

"Oh, it's nothing, Mitch," Alex said to her cellphone. "Just caught a little disgusting rat around the house."

My heart raced as I weighted my options. At this point, I just needed to get out of the place and started to mentally count the money I had with me so I could catch a bus or something.

"Kay, love you, too," she said to the phone. "Bye."

After hanging up, Alex shot me a glare and removed the keys from inside her pants.

"I'm driving," she said while walking towards the front door. When she saw I wasn't moving, she stopped near the door and turned her head to face me with a wide grin. "By the way, Mitchie found a kitty on the road."

** A/N: I have no idea how this came up to me, I just had so much fun writing it and I can totally see Justin's face of total horror with this! Hahah hope you guys liked it!**** I'm not a huge fan of writing in another POV other than Alex's or Mitchie's, but I can't guarantee this will be the last time I do it, coz sometimes crazy stuff like that just come up to me and they only work in another POV, so… Yeah, lol.**

**Btw, ****last chapter didn't get many reviews and I think this one won't get too many, either, since it's not romantic or cute in any way, but I promise you guys the next one will be super cute! There will be another chapter about Mitchie on tour and then I'll post my favorite so far, which is about when she comes back home from tour… So, yeah, that's all.**


	5. PS: We ran out of milk

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

It was the end of my first week of tour and I already couldn't go on without seeing Alex everyday. It seems weird that I fell for someone so different from me – even though I was the one "out and about", living the dream or whatever, Alex is and always will be the free spirited one. She's wild; she lets herself feel deeply and doesn't mind showing almost all of these emotions. She's a real artist. I have no doubt she's going places someday, but for now, as I woke up on my first Sunday on tour, as much as I love the wild Alex, that's exactly what worries me.

You see, the thing is that her wildness can get pretty dangerous when she's alone, without adult supervision, and she makes her own rules. Last time I went on tour, I came back home to find everything painted red – and I mean everything as in the entire house. The floor, the walls, the ceiling and all the freaking furniture. Of course, that was something she easily fixed with magic, but it was also the sort of thing she could easily _do_ with magic – and trust me when I say she can do worse.

This time I decided to trust Alex a little more, because I know she wouldn't do anything to permanently harm our apartment, since I paid for it myself and I know she is very grateful for that. I don't, however, trust that my wizard girlfriend will stop herself from doing magic in my absence.

My theory was proven right when I woke up with a post-it glued to my forehead. I removed it from my head and brought it close to my eyes, still a little groggy from just waking up.

_Good morning, sleepy head._

_ Keep this with you and it shall make you miss me less._

_ P.S.: I love you._

That was it. There was nothing else written on the post-it, which I found quite intriguing and even sort of amusing. I knew it was from Alex because of her cute handwrite, but decided that it wasn't the disastrous kind of magic she's usually involved with, so I wouldn't call straight to her parents or Justin. I couldn't, however, let it slide.

One of her parents' conditions to Alex moving in with me was that I controlled her use of magic, keeping it strict to her lessons with her father. Alex said that they might as well remove her powers already, since she knew she'd have to give them up to be with me, but her father insisted that she kept practice so she wouldn't be rusty in cases of emergency. I'm pretty certain that wasn't an emergency, so I grabbed my old phone from the bedside table and speed dialed one – our home number. It rang for about two minutes, but nobody answered.

I sighed heavily and decided to try again after shower and breakfast, but I noticed with surprise that the post-it _shook_ in my hand, just like a cell phone on vibrate mode. I curiously looked back at it, totally forgetting about my morning rituals.

_Don't even try to call me, babe _

_ Wear that red sundress and keep the post-it in your bra_

_ P.S.: I love you._

I couldn't decide whether it was romantic or dangerous that Alex kept sending me these magic post-it messages, but so far it seemed pretty harmless, so I decided to just shrug it off and get on with my schedule – which was pretty busy for today.

After my shower, I dressed my red sundress, as Alex requested, and met my manager in a limousine that took us to a cd signing. I smiled and took millions of photos, signing cds, posters, photos and even some guy's butt. The signing would take a couple of hours, so I decided that I needed some coffee to keep my energies up. When I reached the coffee machine with my body guard right behind me, I felt something in my chest vibrating and I jumped in surprise. My body guard shot me a weird glare and asked if everything was ok, to which I replied that I was fine. He shrugged it off and looked back towards the other direction, paying attention to anyone who got too close to me.

_I bet you jumped when this vibrated, huh?_

_ Now put it in your panties and wait for the next message ha ha_

_ P.S.: I love you._

I rolled my eyes at my girlfriend's silliness and decided that it would be safer for me to keep the yellow piece of paper folded neatly under my watch's black leather bracelet.

The day went on with my busy schedule and throughout it I received a few messaged from Alex. At first it made me a little annoyed, but after a while I started to find it pretty romantic and couldn't wait until the next message.

The next message I received was during an interview. It read:

_I know you didn't put it in your panties,_

_ but you should know I was being serious…_

_ P.S.: I love you._

A few hours later, as I rehearsed with my band, I received another:

_ Look at the clock (NY time)_

_ 17:17_

_ P.S.: I love you (even it it was 17:18)_

I smiled dreamily at most messages – at some I chuckled, while others made me roll my eyes, but this one just made me smile and miss Alex even more than I already did. The day continued with a few messaged like:

_Taking a look at our pictures together last summer._

_ You look hot in your black and white bikini._

_ P.S.: I love you._

_ Don't forget to always smile at your fans._

_ Focus on them when you miss me._

_ P.S.: I love you._

_ Do you want a dog?_

_ I think we should get a puppy._

_ P.S.: I love you._

_ Maybe a labradoodle?_

_ P.S.: I love you._

Even though every time I went on tour we communicated more with text messages than anything and I missed replying to her comments, I was finding it really cool that the conversation was one-sided.I found it amazing how I was one of the few people she could be selfless to. Knowing Alex, I knew she was missing me like crazy – she hated being alone – but she was doing this so I would miss her less, which was really cute.

The day was ending when I received the last messages. I was doing a talk show and the paper vibrated a few minutes after I finished performing for the audience. People clapped excitedly and I couldn't help the big grin that made its way to my face. I sat down next to the interviewer as he asked me questions about my new cd – about how my songs were getting more mature as I grew as a singer. The interview was live, so when the post-it vibrated in my jeans pocket, I couldn't risk seeing it while the whole country watched me. I answered the questions absentmindedly and made a few jokes, being the charming Mitchie that I used to impress grownups and fans.

After the interviewer called a break, he complimented me and got up to talk to someone in a corner somewhere. I looked around and, seeing as no one was close enough, I removed the post-it from my pocket to read Alex's message:

_You're beautiful tonight._

_ P.S.: I love you._

I smiled when I realized she was watching me on tv, but kept staring dreamily at the paper in front of me. I was so focused on the post-it that I didn't even realize when the host came back and the show was back on.

He rambled on about how I had my big start with Connect 3 and I looked at him, pretending to be paying attention. I smiled, nodded and replied with automatic answers. What I didn't realize was that the paper still lied in my hands as I talked to him, so I was surprised when it vibrated in my hand. Nobody seemed to realize, since the host continued to talk about some funny story about how his niece was crazy about the Gray brothers. I took the opportunity to check the post-it and what was on it made my heart skip a beat and the biggest smile appear on my face.

_We ran out of milk…_

_ Just realized I need you to keep me sane._

_ P.S.: Marry me?_

** A/N: So, what did you guys think? This story came up to me because I had always wanted to someday do that to my ex-girlfriend… I mean, spread post-its everywhere with cute-funny messages and stuff, since I don't have magic or anything, lol. Anyway, I never had the chance, but I think Alex should do what I couldn't ha ha.**

** Dude, I lost next chapter, which was my favorite! I was crazy for a whole week looking for it on my computer, but found it yesterday. I just saved it under the wrong title, lol. **


	6. Lethal wizard

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

"Alex, babe, I'm sorry!" I exclaimed exasperatedly while knocking on my bedroom door gently.

Let me fill you in.

I got back from tour three days ago and still hadn't managed to spend some time with Alex – or to even breathe. When I finally came back home after a photoshoot, Alex was all excited and we started to make out a little. The thing is that I was really tired and wanted to get some sleep – which Alex, of course, didn't accept. So, when she started to pull my arm, she accidentally hit my pocket, causing my new phone to fall on the floor and the screen to break.

I think I overreacted a little and said some things, because Alex ran yelling like a mad woman and locked herself in our bedroom.

"Go away, Mitchie!" She yelled. I sighed heavily and mentally checked the calendar. Her _lady days_ were approaching, which explained her odd behavior and all the yelling, I realized as trying hard not to giggle.

"What's so funny?"

"Nothing." I answered quickly – I learned the hard way to never tell Alex she's PMSing and never again will I make the same mistake.

"Well, let's see if this will still be funny when you're sleeping by yourself tonight!" She yelled back.

"Alex…" I started.

"… On the couch!" She cut me off.

"What?" I exclaimed. After three days of photoshoots, interviews and a small concert in town, the last thing I needed was a sore back. "You can't do that!"

"Well," She said. Her voice was now closer to the door. "Just watch me!"

"I'm not sleeping on the couch."

"Unless your precious phone have a special universal key to every door in this world, yes, you are."

"Well, even if it did, it's _broken_ now, thanks to _someone_!"

I didn't mean to fight with her, but I was so mad that I didn't even care anymore – I just wanted my beautiful comfy bed.

"I SAID I WAS SORRY, YOU MONSTER!" She yelled back.

"THEN LET ME IN!" At this point, we both sounded like mad women yelling at a door.

"NOT IN THIS LIFETIME!"

"WELL, IT'S _MY_ APARTMENT!" I can't believe I yelled that, but I only thought of it after I said it and it was already too late to take it back. I kicked myself mentally for saying such a horrible thing – I always knew how bad Alex felt because she didn't make as much money as I did, and all her money went to help her parents pay her college. She wasn't taking advantage of me – I really did more money than I could handle, apart from the amount I gave to my parents as a thanks for always supporting me and to help my mom's business.

When I made my first cd with Connect 3, the money I made was enough to rent the apartment and soon after, when I got my first record deal, I had enough money to buy it and decorate it the way we wanted. I offered it to Alex as a gift for our 2 years anniversary and she didn't want to accept it at first, but I always insisted that it was what I wanted. It wasn't fair that I threw that at her face and I wanted to kick myself for saying this.

I knew she hadn't taken it well when there was silence for about 2 minutes before I heard the door click and the sight of a teary-eyed Alex broke my heart.

"Have fun fornicating with your expensive furniture, Mitchie." She said before walking away.

"Alex, wait!" I grabbed her wrist. "I didn't mean it like that, I'm so sorry…"

"Whatever, Mitchie," she shook her arm and freed herself from my grasp, leaving the apartment in silence.

That night I didn't get much sleep, so the next morning the first thing I did was drive my car to the Russo's, where I figured Alex had went the night before. However, to my surprise, I found her bedroom empty and her bed made. Even though Alex rarely used it, her mom refused to get rid of her old stuff and her bedroom stayed exactly the same as when she lived there – though Justin wanted to make a gym out of it and Max wanted an internal pool for the house – but the boy was just weird.

"She left early with Harper," Teresa's voice interrupted my thoughts as she entered the bedroom and sat on Alex's old bed. "I think they went to the mall."

"Oh," I said stupidly.

"Mitchie, if you want Alex to pay for her part of the apartment, we can help her do it."

I looked down embarrassed.

"It's not like that," I said. "I bought that apartment for us, as a gift, and never expected nor wanted Alex to help me pay for it. I'm really sorry I said what I said, but the only reason why I even mentioned it was because she didn't want to let me in and I was really tired after the tour. And I still am – I didn't get any sleep last night because I was beating myself up for saying that to her."

"Why did you girls fight, anyway?"

"Well," I looked away again and sat next to her on Alex's bed. "She accidentally broke my phone and I was a little mad because I only got it last week and didn't even start paying for it yet. It wasn't even that big of a deal, it's just that she's always breaking everything in the house and, well… I called her a trainwreck."

Teresa chuckled amusedly.

"Well, but she is," she agreed. "I used to say that to her all the time, I don't see why she got so mad."

"She's PMSing," I said.

"Oh, honey," Teresa shook her head as if she had just seen someone fall really bad from a skateboard.

"Yeah," I agreed before sighing heavily. "And knowing Alex Russo, she won't be back home until I offer her the biggest apologize or after her period ends, which will take like a week, because it didn't even start yet."

"Women…" Teresa shook her heard again.

"Yeah," I agreed. "Anyway, I guess I'll just hang out with Justin and Max for a while and wait til she gets back with Harper. Maybe she'll forgive me… Or Harper will help me come up with something."

Alex and Harper took a lot more to get back than I thought they would, so that gave me time to come up with something to make her forgive me and set everything up. With the help of Justin, Max and their wonderful magic that I think I will never fully understand, but sometimes am grateful for, everything was ready in the sub shop, where a small crowd gathered to see me. We waited patiently while chatting until Jerry gave us the sign that Alex was arriving. I looked at the door and saw her and Harper entering with matching confused expressions.

"What's going on?" I heard Harper ask. Then, the two girls looked around and comprehension fell on their faces when they saw me, sitting nervously on an improvised small stage. Harper smiled when she realized what I was about to do, but Alex expression never changed from the mad one she wore.

"Hey, guys," I said on to the mic to the crowd that gathered around the stage. I sat in front of a beautiful wooden piano, while Justin sat behind a set of drums and Max stood up with a guitar in hands. Magical, right?

"So, I've had this song for a while, but never quite found the lyrics for it until a few hours ago," I said, my eyes never leaving Alex's. She turned around to walk away, but Teresa and Jerry held her by her shoulders and said something, making her roll her eyes and turn back around to watch me. "The thing is, there's someone really special to me and I said some things really stupid to them. I couldn't sleep and found this really old song and the words just came to me… So, here's what I came up with."

I gave the sign to Justin as he started the drums, me and Max following with our respective instruments as I sung on to the microphone:

_La dee ah! Yeah!_

_You fled from medication cuz it only causes pain_

_You won't go to the doctor, he keeps calling you insane_

_You're lost even when you're going the right way_

I looked at Alex as she rolled her eyes again, trying to get away from her parents' hold.

_You mean the world to me, even though you might be crazy…_

I smiled when I sang this, looking up to meet her eyes as she finally stopped fighting against her parents' grasp.

_You said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say make me fall harder each day_

I looked back up with a small smile.

_You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed._

When I sang this part, Alex giggled, shaking her head amusedly at me as her parents showed big smiles.

_I shook your hand and you pulled it right away_

_You asked me to dance instead, I said "no way!"_

_Inside I was dying to give it a try and you begged me so I stayed_

_I knew you were different from the way I caved_

_You said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_We were so different, but opposites attract_

_So my hope kept growing and I never looked back_

_You're one of a kind_

_No one can change this heart of mine_

_You said we wouldn't make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_For so long my heart was breaking_

_But now we're standing strong_

_The things you say, you make me fall harder each day_

_You're a trainwreck, but I wouldn't love you if you changed_

_One more thing I thought I'd share with someone special_

_I'm falling like I've never fell before_

_It's funny you said we'd never make it_

_But look how far we've come_

_You're a trainwreck_

_But with you, I'm in love…_

After I finished the song, the crowd clapped excitedly and asked for an encore, but I simply smiled at them and left the stage, where Justin and Max started to jam and grab the crowd's attention. I stopped in front of Alex, who stood with her arms crossed and her bottom lip sticking out, trying to hold back her smile and pretend to still be mad. I flashed her one of my giant smiles.

"Hi," I said.

"So, who's the special person you made the song for?" She joked, nudging my shoulder playfully with her own, her arms still crossed.

"Max, of course," I joked along. "That little dude is a real trainwreck!"

"Guess it runs in the family, huh?" She smiled and wrapped her arms around me. I couldn't help the goofy grin, especially when I felt her grapefruit shampoo that I recognized from her pillow, which I spent the night holding.

"I'm really sorry for what I said, Lex," I said into her neck, kissing it a few times.

"I'm sorry for breaking your phone," she said. We let go of each other and held hands, walking up the stairs to her house where I planned to stay until the next morning. "See, I had found a spell to make my clumsiness go away, but I guess you wouldn't love me if I changed, so I'll just keep breaking things."

Oh, boy, I thought to myself as she giggled beside me.

**A/N: Hey guys :D just wanna thank ya'll for the wonderful reviews, especially DdlovatoHFan-RockerGirl17 (hope I wrote this right haha) and LEATHERnGOLD. Everytime I post a new chapter wait for your reviews, that's how I know if the chapter was really good haha**

** Oh, and also special thanks to whateverOne, simply because I absolutely ADORE all her stories and you guys should really read it.**

** But I also would really like to thank everyone else who took the time to review, you guys just make my day!**


	7. Cupcake's body

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie__'s POV_

"Alex!" I yelled furiously as I watched the surprise that was left on our couch. "Your little monster crapped on the couch! AGAIN!"

For a week now my life's been living hell because of Alex's little monster. One morning we ran out of sugar and she kindly offered to go buy it, which soon I found to be a huge mistake of mine to let her. The big problem was that on the way to the grocery store, she found a lost dog on the streets and decided to bring it to our apartment.

"Mitchie, he's not a monster," Alex came out of the bedroom holding the monster. The dog was so small I swear I could lift it only with two fingers. Actually, he looked more like a giant rat, with short grey-ish fur and wide eyes that just popped out of his face. "His name is Mr. Cupcake!"

"Mr. Cupcake?" I eyed my girlfriend with little patience. "I thought his name was Mr. Noodles?"

"Yeah, he didn't like that very much," Alex said as if she made any sense. "Plus, it didn't fit him. It was too feminine."

"How on Earth is cupcake more manly than noodles?" I didn't even know why I was arguing with Alex – I know the girl's just crazy.

"Because, Mitchie." She simply said. "I'm going to take a walk with Mr. Pancakes. Aren't we, Pancakes? Aren't we?"

"Wasn't it Cupcake?" By now I had no idea why I kept reasoning with Alex; the words just came out of my mouth.

"I never said that," Alex looked at me like I was crazy and left with the dog of Satan on the leash. I watched as they left the apartment and then returned my gaze to where it was before – and just then I realized that for the third time this week Alex left the demon's poop for me to take care of.

"ALEX!" I yelled frustrated at the empty apartment. However, I knew it was to no use, so I simply walked off to get cleaning material.

Of course, when Alex returned about twenty minutes later, I was mad and she knew it. She obviously had done that on purpose – it was something she learned from her brother Max, who always got out of those situations by saying nothing that makes sense. The difference is that Max didn't do that on purpose; he was just weird.

"Do I smell like crap, Alex?" I asked her when she entered the apartment. She kinked an eyebrow and let Samara Morgan off the leash, who instantly ran off as if he knew that I wanted to strangle him.

"No?" Alex replied, but it sounded more like a question. "You smell like roses. Is that… the right answer?"

"No, Alex," I got up and walked to her, crossing my arms. "The right answer is: yes, Mitchie, you smell like crap because you just cleaned MY dog's crap off of our 4 thousand dollars couch."

"Geez, everytime Chico craps on the couch you add another thousand dollars to it."

"Chico? Wasn't it…?" I cut myself. "You know what, nevermind. You're not gonna pull the Max on me this time to change the subject. Alex, either the dog stops ruining the furniture or he's out. I'm serious this time."

"But Mitchie," Alex pouted. "He's our _baby_."

"No." I put my hands on my hips, even though I wasn't that mad anymore. "A baby would be a Schnoodle or a Beagle. That thing you found on the streets? It's Emily Rose meets Evil Dead."

"Mitch, he's not that bad," Alex wrapped her arms around my neck, kissing the tip of my nose softly. "You just need to give him a chance. Plus, Oscar can be a really good listener."

"You're weird."

"Why?"

"Nevermind."

The next few days went on about the same – the nameless dog sent from hell changed names about five times a day and crapped about ten (or at least it felt like that). The only difference was that Alex was no longer trying to test my patience, so she made sure she took the dog for a walk everytime it looked like he wanted to poop – but honestly, the dog was so ugly he just looked like he was constipated by nature.

On the Friday was the first day I'd be left alone with the beast, since all other days when Alex went to class or work I was already out working and she left the dog on a small room on the back of the apartment. Friday would be my first day off that week and Alex's busiest day at work, so I was doomed – I mean, in charge – to take care of the dog.

"Remember to change his water in a few hours," Alex gave me instructions while she put on her skirt and walked around the house without a shirt as if she was late, showing off her cute black bra with white stripes. "If he starts to get up all of a sudden with his ears pointing up and wide eyes, it means he needs to go potty or one of the neighbors are making some noise."

"Or it means he's just breathing, because he's _that_ ugly."

"Mitch," Alex stopped what she was doing and sat on my lap with her legs on each side of my body – she loved that position and so did I, to be honest. "Please, just give him a chance. You guys haven't spend any time together and I'm sure you're gonna love him once you get to know him."

I nodded, even though to be honest I wasn't really listening to what Alex was saying. Instead, I was just busying myself with her nakedness, running one hand up and down her waist while the other I used to feel her thigh under her skirt.

Once she noticed I wasn't paying attention to her, of course she went into kinky Alex mode and cocked her head to the front to catch my lips. Our tongues immediately met inside of each other's mouth and I could feel my fiancé smiling into the kiss while skillfully unbuttoning my shirt and swaying her hips slowly on top of me, driving me crazy. I unglued my hands from her skin and went for her back, starting to unclasp her bra. She giggled inside my mouth, pecking my lips a few times and then bit my lower lip gently, going now for my neck.

After a few more minutes of foreplays and fooling around, we were both now naked on the (clean) couch with Alex on top of me. She was kissing every inch of skin she could find, starting with my face and going down to my neck and chest. Of course I loved the feeling of her mouth all over me, but that was the only part of her body that touched me – she supported her body with her hands on each side of my body and made sure her body never touched mine, making me go insane and feel stupid trying to rock my hips forward, but never touching her.

"Gosh, will you stop kissing me and just…?" I couldn't complete the sentence, too bothered from the power Alex obviously had on me.

"Just what?" She smirked and continued to kiss and lick my breast.

"Ugh, you're such a tease," I managed to moan out when she caught my nipple with her tongue.

"No, I'm not," she replied, removing her head from my chest and going back to my neck. "I just really like to kiss you."

"Right, you're a kisser," I rolled my eyes and used my hands yet another time to try to pull her on top of me in a way that our bodies would touch, but she was surprisingly strong and didn't move.

"No, I'm not," she removed her head from my neck. "You're a kisser, you like to kiss. I, my darling, am a sucker for you, so…"

She paused and we both giggled like crazy as she finally let her body fall gently on top of me and started to go down to my belly and then finally to my –

"Ow!" Alex stopped all of a sudden as we looked around, trying to find where the weird sound had come from.

"Ow!" And then, just like that, we saw the dog of Satan, making a sound the slightly resembled a bark, staring at us with what Alex thought was innocent eyes, but to me were clearly the eyes of the evil incarnated as a dog.

"Oh my God!" Alex immediately jumped away from me. "I thought he was sleeping in our room!"

"And I thought he was _dead_, but that would just be a sweet dream," I groaned frustrated.

"Oh, my God," Alex covered her mouth with her hands as the dog ran away from us. "I think we scarred him for life, Mitchie."

"Excuse me?" I kinked an eyebrow.

"Mitch, nobody wants to see their mommies having sex!" Alex squealed. The worst part was that she actually _meant_ it.

"Alex, I'm not Satan's _mommy_," I rolled my eyes. "Plus, he's a dog. He'll get over it. Let's just go to our room before you're late and then we'll have to –"

"You're kidding, right?" Alex looked at me as if I was suggesting we had a threesome with the dog. "After that? You're sick."

"Wha…? Alex!" My eyes widened as I tried to show her only with my eyes that I was desperate and she needed to finish what she started, or else there would be serious consequences. "Alex, I _need_ to finish this."

"Our baby is traumatized thanks to us. Oh, my God, I'll have to give him _the talk_." Alex looked at me as if I was crazy, immediately getting up and putting her clothes back on. "So finish it yourself, you psycho."

She started to walk away once she was fully dressed and I just lied there, naked on the couch, with the worst tingling sensation in between my legs.

"Alex?" I called her and she looked back. "Could you at least watch me doing it so it doesn't seem weird?"

"PSYCHO!" She yelled and ran off to our bedroom, trying to find Alejandro or whatever crazy name she was calling him today.

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to LEATHERnGOLD, who gave me the idea of Alex's line at the end when she's going down on Mitchie hahah thanks a lot for the review and I replied it (even though now I don't remember what I said… hope it was something funny hahah).**

** So, what do you guys think the dog's name should be? I'm starting to consider Damien because of The Omen hahah but I'm not sure if Alex will agree to that lol maybe Voldemort? Or Chico? **

** A/N2: (EDIT): Mitchie's last line on that chapter was a joke I "borrowed" from Two and a Half Men that just made me laugh really hard hahah I forgot to put that here before, but thanks to DdlovatoHFan-RockerGirl17 here are the credits for the joke :) ****I'm not sure the episode, but I think it's from that last season, because I think Charlie said that to Chelsea… Anyway, here it is.**


	8. Paranimal Activity

**WARNING! Spoiler alert for Paranormal Activity. If you haven't seen the movie and does not wish to know the ending, do not read this.**

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

My eyes widened at the sight before me.

I covered my eyes as I watched the woman get pulled by her foot out of bed, screaming in horror as her boyfriend yelled after her. When I removed the hands from my eyes I glanced quickly at the tv and then back at my girlfriend.

We were watching Paranormal Activity as a part of our usual Sunday night movie session. Alex had already seen it with her friends from college, so she borrowed from someone and brought it for us to watch together. She knew I hate horror movies, though. I guess she did that so I'd climb on her lap and she'd hold me like a teenage boy. Jerk. Because of that, I stopped myself from going to her for help and she glanced at me everytime there was a scaring part.

"She killed him?" I asked, my mouth slightly agap.

"Yup," she chuckled. "Pretty cool, huh?"

"Cool?" I eyed her. "You think it'd be cool if you killed me?"

"I'd never kill you," she rolled her eyes and smirked. "No demon could make me forget how much I love you."

"Sure." After that we stayed in silence for a few minutes, watching as the rest of the movie went by until the credits rolled and Alex stared at me.

"So?" She asked. "I'm guessing you didn't get scared, since you didn't crawl on top of me like a little kid like you do everytime we watch a horror movie."

"Nope," I shook my head, refusing to let her know I was scared shitless. "It was kind of weak, actually. Good movie, but not scary."

"Wow," Alex nodded her head as if I just said an impressive thing. "I was scared about it for a few days. That's odd. But whatever. Let's go check on the pizza – it's probably ready by now."

I nodded and we headed for the kitchen, where a delicious smell came from the oven. We were making pizza, which was something we loved to do together because we always came up with the craziest ideas and ate like pigs.

Alex opened the oven and took a look at the pizza, closing it afterwards.

"Should be ready in a couple of minutes." She commented. "I'll go take Freddie for a walk so we can eat and then, you know… Sleep."

She winked at me in an obvious way on purpose and I just had to roll my eyes and chuckle at her silliness. I turned around when I heard the door slam and removed the pizza from the oven with the baby blue mittens Alex gave me when we moved. After I closed the kitchen's door and placed the pizza on the living room table along with the condiments my girlfriend couldn't live without, I decided to go wash my hands before eating.

Once I reached the bathroom and turned the water on, I started to wash my hands distractedly until I heard a noise.

I immediately looked up and turned off the water, eyeing the mirror cautiously.

"Alex?" I asked after taking a huge breath. "Is that you, babe?"

There was no answer.

I slowly moved to the living room, watching the details carefully and trying to hear any more weird sounds. Just as I was about to get relieved and sit to wait for Alex, I heard something else coming from the kitchen.

When I looked up to check what was happening, the door creaked and opened by itself, but there was no wind.

"Alex?" I tried again, taking the baseball bat we kept next to the front door along with umbrellas. I positioned the bat just above my shoulder, ready to beat the crap out of someone if I had to. Of course, that was Alex's place and her magic definitely would come in handy right now, but a girl's got to do what a girl's got to do. That being said, I tiptoed to the kitchen, looking at the fridge's stainless steel to check for reflections. Not noticing anything weird, I jumped on the kitchen and yelled:

"I've got a gun and I'm not scared to use it!"

There was no reply – which wasn't a surprise since there was nobody in the kitchen. I took a deep breath and was just about to relax when I heard a loud bang and jumped, placing the baseball bat on its previous position. However, it was just Alex returning with Satan.

"It's raining cats and dogs outside!" She exclaimed while putting her umbrella back on its place. "I think Joey's paws are all wet now. I'll have to give him a bath tomorrow."

She finished taking him off the leash and just then did she look up and found me with a baseball bat in hands.

"Why are you holding this?" She chuckled.

"I heard a noise," I blushed and turned off the kitchen's lights before taking my place back on the couch. Alex removed her wet coat and sat next to me, cuddling under the covers.

"It was probably the rain," she whispered before burying her head in the crook of my neck, her hot breath sending chills down my spine. She sighed happily and moaned. "Hmmm…. You smell nice."

"And you smell like a wet dog," I lied and giggled. She actually smelled like perfume and shampoo. "But don't go take a shower just yet. There was a noise and then the door opened by itself."

"Babe, you probably forgot it open and then the wind opened it," Alex kissed my neck lightly and I felt the usual heat flood my body. "You've been with your head really full these last few days."

"I guess…" I agreed with some reluctance. "I am really stressed."

"See? I can help you relax." She continued to place butterfly kisses on my neck while using her nails to lightly scratch my belly, tickling me. "You know… Pizza tastes a lot better when it's cold."

"Yeah?" I smirked, knowing what she meant. "But how on Earth are we gonna cool it down? It's really warm, you know."

"I don't know," Alex replied, removing her head from my neck and smiling at me. "We're just gonna have to find a way to pass the time…"

"I know where you're heading…" We smiled at each other and simultaneously got up from the couch, making the cover fall on the floor on top of Satan.

"UNO!" We yelled in unison, giggling right afterwards.

And then we played for almost all night, giggling and yelling until the neighbors asked us to shut up.

"Kids," one guy said, rolling his eyes and returning to his apartment.

Of course, then Alex wanted revenge and we had sex.

Five times.

With her on top.

I'm kind of a screamer…

**A/N: I'd like to especially apologize to NobodyWants2wait4ever because I promised her (I'm guessing you're a gal… if not, sorry!) ****I'd post this chapter two weeks ago and then all this shit happened…. Anyway, I'm really deeply sorry! My explanations are just below. Take care! :)**

**GUYS! I'm SO sorry about taking so long! It's just that this wasn't supposed to be the 8th chapter… it's even named as "spells10" on my computer, lol. This chapter was supposed to be about the dog, and the others I had ready all had spoilers, so I couldn't post sooner. I wrote the chapter at my mom's house the weekend before last one in my computer then went back to Rio and forgot to save the freaking chapter on my e-mail, so it's still in my computer while I'm using the laptop… Anyway, long story short: forgot the chapter at my mom's house and haven't gone visit her in two weeks. So I uploaded this one that was supposed to be the 10th because it was the only one I had here without spoilers.**

**A/N2: Ok, so that chapter was kind of random and it was supposed to be a chapter about Mitchie being scared and Alex would do crazy stuff to scare her even more until Mitchie would pretend to be possessed by a demon like the movie and stuff… ****But it kinda didn't work out, so… Yeah. Hope you guys enjoyed it!**


	9. Whatever happened to Satan dog

The Spells She Has On Me

_Alex's POV_

The morning after the dog incident Mitchie paid Max 20 bucks to spread "found dog" posters around the neighborhood. Even though she was starting to get used to the dog, I think it's funny that she got so mad at the poor thing and I have to keep myself from laughing everytime she calls him Satan on the leash or 666 dog. It's weird because Mitchie's the good one: she adores animals and kids, even the annoying ones. Usually it would be me calling the dog so many names, but I guess she was jealous because she just got back from tour and we practically didn't spend time together.

And that's why I decided to take my two babies on a road trip and Mitchie's yelling right now at the dog for messing all the clothes she neatly folded on the bed. I honestly don't know why the girl likes to fold clothes when she can just throw them at the suitcase and her mom won't be around to see – but I guess she's just weird.

"LET GO, SATAN!" I heard Mitchie yelling and I chuckled. After that I heard some growling and a loud thud, so I ran to the bedroom to find the love of my life sitting on the floor with a wet flip flop in hand. "UGH, I hate that stupid dog. He drooled on my flip flop and… He's really strong for a dog so small. Must be the evil's power."

"Why didn't you just call me?" I rolled my eyes and snapped my fingers. At that simple motion, all the clothes that lied on the bed folded themselves and fell gently in the suitcase while Mitchie simply stared at me, dumbfolded. She always forgets I'm a wizard because she won't let me do magic in the house – although sometimes I do it anyway. "Did you know I actually don't need to snap my fingers? I just do that for effect."

"Alex, your dad said no magic."

"He doesn't need to know about that…" I smiled down at her. "Unless you want to fold all the clothes and put them in the su–"

"I'm fine." She interrupted me, blushing. She always blushes when she breaks a rule – so cute. "Let's just go, then?"

"Sure," I offered her a hand, since she was still sitting on the floor where she fell on her butt. Once she stood in front of me, I turned around and looked at little Satan (those nicknames Mitchie gave him were really catchy). "C'mon, boy! Let's put you on the leash."

"Wait," Mitchie grabbed my shoulder. "Damien's coming?"

"Of course," I looked at her as if she was crazy. "You want me to leave our baby all alone here?"

"Alex, it's just a weekend," Mitchie pleaded with her eyes. "Plus, he can stay at your parents'."

"And let Max take care of him? No way." I recalled last time Max had to take care of a dog – our dragon disguised as a dog, I mean – and then let the weird short kid who thinks he's Al Pacino see him flying.

"But Aleeeeex!" Mitchie pouted, but I simply ignored her and took the dog to the living room.

Once in the car, Mitchie was furious that I was driving and she had to hold the dog, but thank goodness he was quiet and slept most of the time. That is really weird, because we had the music blasting and sang along like mad women, laughing real hard.

"They call me quiet girl, but I'm a riot!" Mitchie moved her head and shoulders to the beat and made weird faces, moving her hand like she was a rapper. I swear to God, that girl's such a dork sometimes I wonder what her fans would say if they saw this. "Mary, Jo, Lisa, always the same!"

"We're here!" I announced proudly and parked next to the cottage I got for the weekend. It belonged to a friend from college's parents who let me use it for free as long as we cleaned everything afterwards. The cottage was beautiful, the classic wooden type, with a rocking chair on the front, two bedrooms decorated in red and brown tones, a small bathroom with clean towels and a medium-sized kitchen fully equipped, but that thankfully we wouldn't have to use because I brought frozen food so Mitchie wouldn't have to cook.

I looked around and noticed that there was only one neighbor on the dirt road, right across from us, but looked like it was empty. The rest of the space that surrounded the road was full of grass-covered hills and there was a small well next to one of them. The trees were tall and their leaves were in yellow red-ish tones because of the autumn.

"Alex, it's beautiful!" Mitchie exclaimed in an emotional voice. I smiled at her and happily received the small kiss she gave me with a big grin. "Thanks so much for this, babe."

"My pleasure," I replied. I knew I was getting some tonight because Mitchie never calls me babe, unless I do something right (doesn't happen that often). "There's a fireplace in the house, why don't you go see if there's wood and I take the bags inside?"

"Okay," she pecked my cheek and opened the door, pushing Satan's butt until he decided to get up and jump. I gave her the keys and shot her a stern look.

"Please don't let him go too far, Mitch."

"I wouldn't mind," she replies with a roll of eyes. "But okay, I'll do that for you because you're the best fiancée in the world."

"Thank you," I smiled when she left the car and checked out her butt. "I'm so getting some tonight."

I know I probably sound like a horny teenage boy, but my schedule hardly ever meets with Mitchie's and it's hard to have some time alone with her since her big break. I'm sure the same thing's in her mind.

I think.

I hope.

Of course when Mitchie was out of sight, I used magic to lift the bags and carried them like that until I reached the front door. Then I let them fall gently on the floor and picked them up, opening the door with my left foot and putting them on the master bedroom.

"Hey, guess what?" Mitchie smiled at me when I reached the living room again. "We have tons of wood. I just don't know how on Earth we're supposed to light it, but we'll figure something out."

"Mitchie, you just forget about my man skills."

"Magic is not man skills."

I rolled my eyes and removed my wand from my back pocket. I thought for a few seconds and couldn't come up with a rhyme, but I did remember a spell my dad thought us to make fire, so in a few seconds the fireplace was lit up.

"This ain't magic," I smirked. "This is wizardry. Magic is what gets you screaming my name at night, babe. Although – you're right. That's not man skills. Men can make fire, but never fuck like I do. That's just my skills."

"Right," Mitchie rolled her eyes at me and smirked. "Maybe you should consider starting to use _wizardry_ to improve your _magic_."

I have to say: at first I was insulted when she said that, but then it got me thinking… Magic during sex. How did I never think of that before?

"Alex?" Mitchie looked worriedly at me. "It was a joke."

"Sure," I smirked, hundreds of ideas running through my mind. Mitchie shook her head and I could tell by the look in her face that she was scared.

"You're too weird for your own good," she said to me, but it sounded as if she was talking to herself.

"We'll get to that later," I said and then noticed I haven't seen Satan in a while. "Hey, where's Sundae?"

"Will you stop calling the dog food names?" Mitchie said annoyed and sat in front of the fire, stretching out her arms to warm her hands. "He's sleeping under the couch."

"That's so cute!" I cooed and then looked under the couch, where Satan lied with his eyes closed. "But I think we should take him for a walk. Did he pee?"

"I don't think so," Mitchie answered absentmindedly. "Let's go take him and then we can take a look around."

"Ok, I'll grab your coat." Mitchie smiled and I snapped my fingers, making her black cardigan appear in her body and causing her to jump.

"Alex!" She shot me a stern look.

"What?" I asked with an innocent voice.

"You're unbelievable." She rolled her eyes and gave up trying to explain to me why she doesn't like me doing magic – she knows I'm never gonna understand.

A few minutes later we were walking around the backyard and it was huge. There was a small pond nearby and it was starting to get dark, so we could hear frogs and insects making noises and it was very soothing. Mitchie walked with her arms crossed from the cold, so I hugged her while we walked in a comfortable silence. I looked down and Satan suddenly started running like crazy towards the pond, so we followed him in the same pace, but he never left my sight.

I wonder what Mitchie would say if she ever finds out I refer to the dog as Satan in my mind.

Suddenly Satan started to let out weird shrieking noises and I was a little worried at first, but then I realized it was just his way of barking. Mitchie chuckled by my side and I kissed her rosy cheek, her skin soft like cotton under my lips. We smiled at each other and then looked back at Satan, who seemed to be barking at something.

"What's that?" I asked a little worried that it would be a snake or something. "Baby, what's wrong?"

Mitchie just looked at me as if I was crazy to refer to Satan as baby and I let go of her body, removed my wand from my jacket and ran to him. I was prepared to fight an anaconda or a crocodile, but when I got there all I saw was a frog.

"EW!" I put my wand back in my jacket. "It's a _frog_."

Mitchie walked a little faster and let out a yell when she saw the disgusting creature.

"That's gross," she said. "Take Voldemort and let's go back inside."

"Volde–" I cut myself. "You were dying to use that one, weren't you?"

"Spent the whole day to come up with that," she smiled proudly and I had to chuckle at her dorkiness.

"It's funny because you're a wizard," she added even more proudly and I shook my head amusedly. "Like Harry Potter."

"Right," I rolled my eyes and was about to pick said Voldemort up, but decided to watch a little bit more as he barked and pretend to attack the frog, jumping to the front and then back, scared. We both chuckled at that as the frog just eyed him lazily, his throat jumping up and down like those disgusting frogs on Animal Planet.

"Your dog is such a dork," Mitchie chuckled. "But it's cold here, let's go back inside."

"Ok," I said. "C'mon, Dobby, let's go back inside so momma will feed you some delicious doggy food."

But the dog just continued barking and jumping around the frog. I laughed and bent down to pick him up, but then he did what he was threatening to do all along: actually attacked the frog.

"BABYCAKES!" I yelled and grabbed his sides, trying to make him let the frog go. The disgusting amphibian croaked in pain inside Satan's mouth and all I could see was its little paws moving desperately in between the dog's teeth. "LET GO!"

"I TOLD YOU HE WAS EVIL!" Mitchie yelled behind me. "MAKE HIM STOP, ALEX!"

"LET GO, SATAN!" Just as I was starting to consider actually opening his mouth and removing the frog myself, I felt something wet splashing on my hand and the dog immediately opened his mouth. The frog jumped out and away from us.

"Ew, what's that?" Mitchie asked with a disgusted face.

"I don't know," I brought my hand to my nose to smell it and it was awful. "I think it's piss."

"Ew!" Mitchie exclaimed again. "You're so sleeping on the couch."

I rolled my eyes at her and looked back at Satan, ready to scold him when I saw that he was coughing hard.

"I think the frog pissed in his mouth and he drank it," I waited for a few seconds, but Satan never threw up, so I picked him up and walked back to the cottage with Mitchie a few feet in front of us.

"I told you bringing him was a bad idea," she kept repeating all the way to the house. "You know what? Scratch that: I told you _keeping_ him was a bad idea."

"Did you want me to let him on the streets to _die_?" I started to get a little mad at Mitchie's constant bashing our dog.

"No!" She rolled her eyes. "We should've given him to the authorities or something."

"Will you just drop that subject for _once_?" My voice was just a tone higher, but it was enough to make her shut up until we entered the cottage. Once inside, I put Satan back on the floor and went to the bathroom to take a shower and clean up.

"Mitch, can you heat the food while I take a shower?" I yelled from the bathroom while removing my pants. I heard her yell "ok" back and then turned on the hot water. Vapor instantly started to rise from the cold floor and I gladly jumped under the water without getting my hair wet. I used the soap Mitchie brought in her suitcase to rub furiously my hand where the frog had pissed and started to sing _I like you so much better when you're naked_ out loud.

My singing and cleaning up were interrupted when I heard Mitchie yell my name in the same desperate tone she used when there was a spider in the house. She's a funny girl because she's not scared of cockroaches, but a tiny little spider can send her flying on my lap like a little child running from the bogeyman. However, seeing as it was a weird day, maybe it was something serious and I instantly turned off the water and wrapped myself in a towel, grabbing the toilet brush to hit something if I had to.

"What's wrong?" I asked Mitchie holding the toilet brush with a hand and the towel firmly to its place with the other.

"The dog!" She exclaimed. "Satan threw up blood!"

I looked at the floor where Mitchie was pointing and saw a small puddle of chewed dog food in a yellow-ish liquid with some red dots that were definitely blood.

"Poor thing," I looked at Satan, who lied on the floor breathing fast. His eyes were droopy and his ears down. "I think the frog was poisonous."

"Is he gonna be ok?" Mitchie asked in a crying voice. She may hate the dog, but she could never watch an animal suffer. She actually cries – thousands and thousands of tears – every time she watches Animal Planet and she's PMSing.

"I think so," I bent down and rubbed his tummy as he silently cried. "I don't think he drank too much, because he coughed it out."

"Do you think we should go home and take him to a vet hospital?"

"I don't think he'll need that," I stood up. "Let's just wait a little and if he continues vomiting blood I'll teleport us back home. Ok?"

"Ok…" Mitchie bit her lip and picked him up, taking him to the rug next to the fire and sat down next to him. She started to pet him and I saw a tear fall from her eye.

"Don't cry, babe," I cooed. "He's gonna be ok. I'll just put some clothes on and then we'll eat, ok?"

She said nothing, so I just went to the bedroom and changed into comfy long-sleeved pajamas. We ate quietly after that and Mitchie's eyes rarely left Satan's direction. I offered to do the dishes so she could be with the dog, but just as I was finishing, I heard her yelp and cry.

"What's wrong?" I ran to the living room, where Satan lied next to more vomit. I walked to them and looked at the contents of his stomach, but this time there was no blood. "Well, there's no blood, so that's a good sign, right? Don't cry, babe, he's already getting better."

"What if he dies?" Mitchie cried. "He doesn't even have a name."

"He's not dying, babe," I sighed and my heart broke. I could never watch my Mitchie cry and do nothing about it, so I walked right up to her and sat behind her, hugging her and linking my hands on her belly. I planted a few kisses on her shoulder as we watched Satan struggle to breathe and I rubbed her belly in round motions.

We stayed like that for a few hours until I checked the clock and noticed it was past twelve, so I told Mitchie to get up and go to bed. She hesitated, but agreed after I reasoned with her and we brought Satan to the bedroom with us. We tried putting him to sleep on the bed, but instead he decided to jump off and lay under it, so Mitchie just grabbed a mattress and put it on the floor, where she could watch him in case he got worse.

I actually tried to stay up with her, checking on the dog, but eventually sleep overcame me and the next thing I knew it was day.

"Mitch?" I rubbed my eyes lazily, looking around and not finding my fiancée anywhere. "Mitchie?"

"In the kitchen!" I heard her muffled voice saying as I got up and followed it. Once I reached the kitchen, I smelled waffles and bacon.

"Something smells good," I commented. She smiled and just then I remembered. "Wait. Where's Satan?"

She looked up and smiled an evil grin towards me, like she had just found out I stole cookies from the jar before dinner and is going to tell my mother about it.

"He's dead?" I felt my heart jump. "You let him die, didn't you? You never liked him… SATAN? WHERE ARE YOU? COME TO MAMA!"

I started to search frantically around the kitchen until Mitchie chuckled and touched my shoulder.

"Oh, he's fine," she smiled the same evil grin from before. "He's sleeping under the couch and didn't throw up anymore. He even ate. He's fine."

"So why the evil grin if Satan's not dead?"

"Because, darling," she turned around and turned off the oven. "You just named our dog."

**A/N: Hey guys! Fast update to make up for the time you waited for last one. So, last chapter I wrote Alex calling the dog Satan, but I just realized it after I posted (as I said, last chapter was supposed to be the tenth, so, spoilers…) and I already edited it. Now she calls him random names like Freddie and Joey. Sorry, I couldn't come up with something better hahah I was actually running out of ideas for Satan's name, so I decided to just stick to Satan. I was actually between Satan and Fred (Krueger), but I thought Satan would be funnier. Plus, it's a reference to an old tv show called Chaves… there was this old lady who the kids thought was a witch and she had a dog named Satan (Satanás, actually) hahahaha it's classic! I just found out we have a brazilian reader, so she'll understand what I'm saying hahaha :)**


	10. Imagine holes and you

**That chapter is dedicated to a very special friend who's been feeling blue lately. Hopefully that will put a smile on your face.**

**To LEATHERnGOLD:**

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

You know those people who care about nothing in life and then they join college and suddenly they become activist or vegan or something along the lines? Yeah, so my girlfriend is nothing like that.

If anything, Alex Russo only became lazier and lazier with each passing day and I made no effort to hide from her how displeased I was by that. Of course, that's a part of who she is and sometimes it's kind of cute, but if it weren't for me she'd be late for work every single day, as well as college and any other activity in her life. She's lucky she's always managed to get out of trouble, but someday she won't have magic or her charm won't work with someone and then she'll be screwed.

I eyed her curiously through my reading glasses as I took a break from writing a song I've been work for a while. I put my pen aside on the coffee table and rested my chin on my guitar, watching as Alex absentmindedly flipped through a fashion magazine.

"Yes?" She asked without taking her eyes off of the magazine.

"How come you don't know Spanish if your mom speaks it?" I don't know why I asked her that, but it was something I've always wondered but never questioned.

"Your dad plays golf, and yet you suck at it," she finally looked up and smirked.

"Golf is stupid," I rolled my eyes at her silly example. "I mean, it's a sport. Speaking Spanish is a part of your mom's culture, and yet you never even wanted to learn? It's also a part of my family's culture, so I learned it from my grandma because my mom is a horrible teacher."

"I don't know, I guess I never really cared to learn it," she shrugged. "You just put _ito_ at the end of the words and people will understand you. Who doesn't speak English?"

"Uh... Maybe people whose country was colonized by the Spanish?"

"Bull." I lifted my head from the guitar and put the instrument aside, putting my feet on Alex's lap. She instantly started to massage it. "What's with the questions all of a sudden?"

"It's just that you don't care about anything, it's kind of odd that you let opportunities like that slip," I paused when she hit a sensitive spot and moaned slightly. "Plus, there are so many other things you could've learned from your mom's culture that you just didn't want. Like cooking. Mexican rocks."

"I care about things," she protested. "I just suck at languages... and cooking... and anything else that evolves staying focused."

"The only thing you care about is flipping through fashion magazines," I rolled my eyes. "And those don't even count, because I know you don't read! You just look at the pictures."

"They have pretty colors!" She once again protested. "Well... I care about art."

"You haven't painted in forever," I added.

"I've been busy with... college."

"You study art!" I chuckled. "We just established you haven't been very attentive to that lately."

"Well, I care about you," she said with a triumphant smile. "Hah, let's see you deny that."

"I do pay the bills," I joked.

"Oops, you found out why I'm still with you," she chuckled. "Seriously, though. I just... don't care too much about things. It's how I've always been. Does that bother you?"

"A little bit, I guess," I shrugged. "You're always late and you never do things you're supposed to do, then you leave everything to the last minute and you don't even stress over it, so I do it for the both of us."

"You worry too much about things," she stopped massaging my left foot and moved on to the right one. "But those are stupid examples. I care about what's important."

"You hardly visit your family," I pointed. "You eat cows - and plenty of them. And you use the most pollutant fuel. That shows you don't care about the environment. You change channel when something about politicizing people about how being gay is not wrong, so you don't support the cause - even though you're a part of the gay community. And-"

"I do support the cause!" She cut me off. "Ok, so I don't care about the environment. I love eating cows and the pollutant shit is the best - big deal. But I do support the cause! I hate homophobes."

"That doesn't prove anything."

"Mitch, I don't need to watch shows about gay because I don't need to be politicized about it." She said. "I know what it feels like to be gay - and it's great. I love it. I love girls. I love the tits and the legs and the baldness of the Queen Pussy."

"Gosh, you're such a truck driver," I rolled my eyes at her choice of words. "But loving the Queen Pussy - as you put it - means nothing. Did you know gays can't be blood donnors because of that stupid sthereotype about HIV? Or that 26% of the gay teens who tell their parents about their sexuality are told to leave home? Or that-"

"Gays can't be blood donnors?" She raised her eyebrows as if I was joking with her.

"See?" I smirked. "You know nothing about our cause."

"That's not true," she pouted. "I knew that stuff about gay teens being kicked out... sort of. Well, I figured."

"Right," I chuckled.

"Whatever," she let go of my foot and got up. "I have to go, I'm already late for class."

"See?" I exclaimed. "We were just talking about that!"

"Gotta go, no time for talking!" She planted a quick kiss on my lips and picked her purse off the floor, slamming the door on her way out. I simply chuckled at that and picked my guitar up, as well as the pen I was writing with.

I spent the whole afternoon working on that song and by 5p.m. I had a pretty good progress on it. Luckily, I felt inspired to play and suddenly all the notes came to me and now I just needed to find the right words for it. I decided, however, to take a break and watch some tv. I stretched my legs on the couch and Satan came running to lie there - that little guy loves to sleep with his head on people's feet.

Just when I remembered I had recorded Mamma Mia! to watch it for the millionth time, my phone rang and interrupted me as I raised my hand to point the control to the tv. Looking at the screen, I realized it was Alex calling me and just then I noticed she should've already come home since her class ended hours ago.

"Hello," I said with the phone pressed to my ear.

"Mitch?" Alex yelled because there was an incredibly great amount of voices behind her - sounded like people yelling. "Can you hear me?"

"Barely," I yelled back. "Where are you? Is everything ok?"

"Yeah!" She yelled. "Put on the news with that reporter with the big nose!"

"Why? What's going on?" But it was already too late - she hung up on me. The curiosity took the best of me and I switched to the channel she told me, deciding that Mamma Mia! could wait a few minutes.

My surprise was definitely a big one when I realized what was happening on the news.

A protest. About gay rights.

With my girlfriend in front of hundreds of people, leading them.

"The streets of New York this afternoon are crowded with protestants about the gay cause," the reporter said. "It seems the protest wasn't planned and the concentration was at a local art school, where the student Alex Russo started a riot that soon brought people's attention and became a protest."

My chin dropped as the reporter approached Alex and people yelled, holding big posters with gay facts on them. Alex held a big gay flag, the colors of the rainbow shaking with her harsh movements to make the crowd yell louder.

"Alex, can you tell us about how this started?" The reporter asked when she realized she had Alex's attention.

"I was talking to some guys and girls today and they told me all these gay facts I didn't know about and it like totally made me pissed!" She said. "Did you know gay men can't be blood donnors? What's the freaking logic on that? Pussies have AIDS, too!"

The reporter opened her mouth to tell her to mind her language, but Alex cut her off before she got the chance to.

"Not mine, though," she added.

"Right..." The reporter held back a chuckle. "Thanks for the quick words, Alex, and now we return to the studio with-"

"I LIKE HOLES, NOT POLES!" Alex yelled behind her, looking at the people she was leading as the reporter's eyes became wide and I blushed furiously at my girlfriend's antics.

Jesus Christ, I thought as I shook my head in disbelief. Now there's something Alex cares about.

Holes.

**A/N: Hey guys! So that Alex's last sentence was borrowed by LEATHERnGOLD, that filthy mouthed bitch hahahah love you babycakes! Muaaah!**


	11. Two hook ups and a funeral

The Spells She Has On Me

_Alex's POV_

I yawned loudly after taking a long shower post-work. It was a Saturday and I took the night shift, but I had to wake up early nonetheless to make a project for college, so when I came home I was exhausted.

"You tired, Lex?" Mitchie asked me when I returned to the living room where she sat on the couch watching the news.

"Exhausted," I sighed and lied down with my head on her lap. "But I don't wanna go to bed yet. We barely spent time together today."

"Yeah," she agreed and switched channel to VH1. "Hey, you know what I was thinking today?"

"What?" I yawned again as she started to brush my hair with her fingers.

"I think we should go visit my uncles."

"Well..." I blinked twice and looked away from her eyes. "Hm... I don't think that's a good idea."

"Really?" She sounded surprised. "Why?"

"Well..." I hesitated. "There's something I never told you."

"What is it?" She asked worriedly, looking at me straight in the eye and I knew I couldn't lie, so I took a deep breath and started the story.

"Remember when we first met?

_Flashback_

It was the first week of summer vacations and for the first time my parents let me stay home with Harper as they went on the annual family trip. After the last one where I nearly ended my and my brothers' existence with magic, I certainly learned to value them, but that didn't mean I wouldn't appreciate my alone time as well.

That year they went to Brazil and as much as I appreciate beaches and hot girls in bikinis, I was too excited to stay home and throw a wild party – and the best part was that I got to clean up with magic because my parents aren't around to stop me. That way, we were arranging the last minute details to the best party Waverly Place has ever seen.

"Alex, the guys confirmed they're coming and they'll bring a few kegs of beer, but we'll have to buy the vodka and stuff," Harper said after hanging up her cell phone.

"I'm way ahead of you," I smirked and opened the kitchen cabinet, where several bottles of booze lied. "I knew magic could help me with anything."

"You're a genius," Harper shook her head, staring at me dumbfolded. "Evil. But genius."

"It's what they say," I smirked and opened the front door. "Let's stay downstairs. People'll start to get here soon."

I wasn't wrong.

By 11 the subshop was crowded with many familiar faces and some unfamiliar, but the important thing was that everyone seemed to be having a good time. Harper, as usual, was already wasted after only a few beers and was now making out with her boyfriend Zeke on a nearby couch.

"Get a room," I mumbled on my way back from the restroom. I was already a bit tipsy after mixing beer with tequila and rum, but actually I was rather more excited than drunk per say, so I figured a little more couldn't hurt.

By one I was already really drunk – I just didn't admit it. However, despite how drunk I was, I still had pretty much of a conscience of some sort. I know that because somehow I managed to make out with Jenny whats-her-face, the hot girl I spotted at the beginning of the party. We were fooling around in my bedroom and when we were done I left to get a few drinks for us and started to chat with a few friends for a few minutes. I know I didn't take long because only a few songs played, but to Jenny it must have been a lot longer, because she was sleeping on my bed when I returned.

I shrugged at that and looked at the two drinks on my hands.

"What the hell?" I shrugged and downed the first one. An instant heat flew through my body and suddenly I felt like dancing when I realized it was Peaches playing.

I got downstairs.

And it was right then and there, at that exact moment after 4 beers, 3 tequila shots and about 4 Cuba Libres that I saw her. The prettiest girl my drunk eyes had ever laid eyes on. I knew right then and there that I had to meet her. I stood there staring at her for at least two songs, taking in everything about her face and body – and little did I know, also her soul.

"Hey there," before I knew, my feet dragged me towards her and my mouth moved, forming words. I didn't mind, though – they only did what I intended all along. "I'm Alex."

"Hm, hi," she mumbled timidly and looked away.

Ouch.

"You know, in New York people say their names when they meet someone," I said with a smirk. "But that's just how we do it here. Where I come from, we just kiss. I'm kind of a traditional girl, so..."

"Right," she finally looked at me, but her expression showed nothing but annoy. "Where I come from, we just walk away. Bye."

She started to walk away from me, so I had to do something and stood in front of her. It was then that I realized she was a bit shorter than me – just the way I like.

"Nice one," I chuckled and complimented. "Not many people can talk me back. I like you... ?"

I waited for her to say her name with my best puppy dog eyes.

"Mitchie." She finally said, bringing a smile to my face.

"Mitchie." I repeated, enchanted. "Beautiful name. Matches its owner."

"Alex, right?" She asked and I nodded. "Well, yours is a boy's name. Yeah, also matches."

Her words stung me like a bee and I immediately forgot all her charm and beauty, going into furious Alex mode.

"Listen to me, pretty face," I started, my smile long gone. "I don't know where you came from or if it's ok to trash gay people there, but in my city, in _my_ house, I know no friend of mine would bring a homophobe. I suggest you find your way out before I find my footballer friends and tell them about you, you little–"

"Wait!" She interrupted me. "I'm not a homophobe! I'm gay, ok? I just said that because you talk like a boy, not because you like what boys like. Just chill, ok? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you."

"Oh," I looked away from her eyes and started to look around, trying to think of what else I could say. "Ah, hm... Ok."

We stayed in an awkward silence for a while until I decided to break it.

"Listen, Mitchie," I sighed and looked back at her. "I think we started with the wrong foot. How about we start over. I'm sorry for being like a boy, as you put it."

"Ok," she finally cracked a smile my way and I couldn't help but be captivated by it. "I'm sorry for being rude."

"Cool," I smiled dumbly at her. "So, you're here with someone?"

"Just my cousin, but she disappeared upstairs and I haven't seen her since. Should I go there and get her?"

"Oh, don't worry," I chuckled. "If she's upstairs, she's in no trouble at all. My friend Harper is controlling the key to the house. If your cousin is upstairs, it's because she's a friend of Harper or she's with someone that's a friend of hers. Either way, she's cool."

"Oh, ok," she hesitated a little, but finally relaxed.

"Why don't I entertain you while you wait for your cousin?" I tried. "She'll probably take a while and you don't seem to know anyone here..."

"Sure..." She hesitated once again and I led her to one of the subshop tables. "So, Mitchie, where are you from?"

"Well..."

And we talked all night long.

It amazed me how easily we fell into a conversation and soon we started to joke and flirt around like we knew each other for a lot longer than a few hours. I soon became sober again and we talked until there was no one else around except for us, Harper, Zeke and three other close friends.

"... And I didn't win, but it sure did make me feel good about performing in front of an audience." She finished telling me a story about how she sang with her friend on the Final Jam of Camp Rock last summer.

"That's cool," I smiled. "I'd love to see you singing someday. You write your own stuff?"

"Mostly," she replied. "I have lots of songs, but yeah... I'd love to show you sometime. I'm going back to Camp Rock this summer, though. Since we just moved here against my will, my parents wanted to do something nice and paid for it. I'm going tomorrow and I'll be back by the end of summer."

"Oh..." I felt disappointed, but something inside of me made me hope that we'd soon meet again. "Why don't we exchange numbers and e-mails? That way we can communicate... if you'd like that, I mean."

"Sure," she smiled and wrote down on a napkin her cell phone number and e-mail. "Call me when summer break's over. If you remember me by then, I mean."

"I'll try not to forget," I smiled.

"I gotta go now," she said after taking a quick glance at her clock. "I need to get some sleep before my flight. Do you think I could go upstairs and call my cousin?"

"Sure," I took my key from inside my pocket and handed it to her. "Want me to go with you?"

"No, it's ok," she said. "I'll go get her and then I'll find you to say goodbye."

"Ok."

She climbed the stairs slowly and I stared at her back dreamily. How could this girl charm me that easily after only one night? I wondered as I said goodbye to the last few people leaving. Harper and Zeke went upstairs to get some sleep and I stood there, all alone on the subshop, waiting for Mitchie to say goodbye so I could use magic to clean up and go to bed myself.

A few minutes later, when she returned from my apartment, she smiled down at me and quickly climbed down the last few steps.

"My cousin's cleaning up so we can leave," she said and I nodded. "I'll just wait outside so I can get us a cab."

"Ok," I replied sadly. "Bye, Mitch. It was nice meeting you."

"Bye, Alex," she said.

I watched as she reached the front door, but just before she did, she looked back at me and walked back. I thought she had forgotten something, but she didn't stop walking when she got close to me and my heart sped up. Mitchie stopped in front of me and tilted her head to the front, catching my lips with hers in a gentle and soft kiss. It only lasted about three seconds, but it was enough to make my knees go weak and my mind go blank.

"Call me." She whispered. The kiss had affected me so much that by the time I finally opened my eyes to see if it was real, Mitchie was already gone, leaving behind only her sweet scent, the door bell ringing and a lingering feelings on my lips.

"That's the girl I'm going to marry." I whispered to myself with a small grin.

"Hey, Alex," a voice called me – probably Mitchie's cousin's. I looked behind and, with shock, I realized who it was.

"J-Jenny!" I blushed.

"Call me." She winked and pecked my lips, brushing away the feeling of Mitchie's as I stood there, staring dumbly at her as she left.

Oh, boy_._

_ End of Flashback_

"You hooked up with my cousin?" Mitchie yelled at me and I flinched.

"A little?"

And that's the story about how I hooked up with my future wife's cousin.

** A/N: Hey guys... I have to admit these last few chapters are kind of random because I'm kind of out of ideas... I already have the last two chapters written, but I don't want to end it just yet... I was thinking of ending this story and then write a new one that would be kind of a prequel to this one. About Alex and Mitchie as they started dating. I don't know... It's just an idea. I'm kind of lost about what I'm gonna do about it.**


	12. Mitchie Torres in Goldmember pt1

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

I heard Alex groan loudly next to me as a garbage truck beeped on the street and I sat reading a book. The sheets moved and I put my book down, looking at my girlfriend after.

"Make… it… stop!" She mumbled with a pillow on her head.

"Seriously?" I chuckled. "Alex, the badass, bothered by a garbage truck? By the way, see what I did there? Badass, like bed and, you know, badass."

I chuckled at my own joke, but Alex didn't crack.

"Honey…" her voice was muffled by the pillow. "You're not funny when I'm awake. Do you really think… Oh, nevermind."

"Wow, you must be really tired," I removed the pillow from her face and pulled the string that opened the curtains, letting the sun shine on Alex's side of the bed. "You don't even wanna call me a dork."

"Turn it _oooooff_!" She complained, trying to hide from the sun under the covers. "I didn't get any sleep last night."

"Why?" I lied down next to her and half hugged her with one arm.

"I don't know," she turned around so she was now lying on her back and I took the chance to kiss her cheek. "I never had trouble sleeping. Ever. Like, one time I slept for so long that when I woke up my mom was crying in my bed and there was an ambulance outside, waiting for me."

"Maybe you're too overslept to sleep more," I joked. "Maybe you slept so much your entire life that now you're all drained from sleep and you'll never be able to do that again."

"Funny," she made that cute face where she pretends she's going with you, but in reality she's rolling her eyes. "Ugh, it's the third day in a row that I can't get any sleep! I need my sleep to be pretty!"

"Why don't you get up and take a shower and then I'll have a nice breakfast cooked for you?"

"You're too good to me."

"Yeah, my mom warned me about that."

"Wise woman!" She exclaimed before planting a sloppy kiss on my cheek and running to the bathroom, removing her clothes on the way and throwing them on the ground. She loves running around naked.

"I love running around naked." She announced as I finished placing the table about half an hour later. Alex looked extremely hot in a red oversized plaid shirt with her long legs naked and her short wet hair falling on her shoulders.

"Yeah," I chuckled. "I know."

"Oh, you love it." She shrugged and sat on the kitchen counter, her legs hanging and swinging. "That way you can get a good look at my lady business jumping around like porno."

"Right," I chuckled and positioned myself in between Alex's leg just so I could open the first three buttons of her shirt and expose her full cleavage and run my fingers on it. "Like I've never seen those before."

"Like you'll ever get tired of them," she chuckled back with confidence. "Please. I see them everyday and sometimes I still stand in front of the mirror naked just to get a good look at those babies."

She shook her breasts and picked a grape from the counter.

"Confident much?" I kinked an eyebrow and removed my hand from her chest, placing it on my hip.

"I'm just keeping it real, sister," she ate half of the grape and I have to admit I was staring at her full red lips circling the fruit with that hot pout of hers. "And you staring at me as I casually eat this accidentally sexual looking fruit with all my incidental hotness isn't helping your case."

"Oh, yeah?" I broke out of my sexy Alex trance and looked at her in the eyes. "I was teasing you. I can completely control myself. Even if you walk around naked all day for a week."

"Oh, yeah?" She mimicked me and quickly ate the other half of the grape. "Well, so why not make a bet out of it?"

"Bring it on."

"The loser has to do all the chores for a month."

"Deal." I shook her hand.

"Well, then," she smiled and opened her shirts remaining buttons. "Let the nakedness begin."

And just like that, her shirt was on the floor.

To say that that fatidic Sunday was the hardest day of my life would be an understatement of unknown proportions. You see, lately I've been on those days when you just feel turned on by no apparent reason and watching Alex walk around the house only on her shorts-like panties wasn't helping at all. Of course I pretended to be unfazed by her exposed breasts, but it can get kind of hard when she walks into every room I'm at to tease me. She really doesn't like chores.

"Why, it's hot in here, isn't it?" She announced as she entered the kitchen, where I was making us lunch. Of course I had to use the goddamn oven that heats the entire house.

"Is it?" I tried to sound casual. "Didn't notice."

"Really? You're sweating," she approached me and gently pulled my hair up, exposing my already goosebumps-filled neck. Then, just to make things even worse, she lightly blew my hot neck, provoking the most wonderful sensation as her naked torso rubbed against my shirt-covered back. "Better?"

"Yes, thanks." I quickly said as I dribbled her so she wouldn't be touching me anymore. "I'm just gonna, uh…"

"I'm thirsty," she pouted. "Can you grab me a bottle of water?"

"Yeah, sure," I was relieved that she interrupted me and opened the fridge to handle her a bottle of cold water.

"Thanks." She smiled sweetly at me and I knew right then and there that she was up to no good. I, of course, wasn't wrong and I realized that when she opened the bottle and drank slowly, not letting it touch her lips. The result: some water spilled and ran down her chin to her long neck to her defined cleavage and then… down from the space between her breasts to her bellybutton. I swear to you the water was in slow motion and suddenly a porn music started playing in my head.

Oh, boy. What did I get myself into?

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see, uh? So, unlike most chapters this one didn't come randomly to me… I had no idea what I was gonna write about, so I decided to just write until it hit me and when I pictured Alex running around taking her clothes off I just had this idea for some reason hahah This is part one, but I already know how part two is gonna go, so just wait and review!**


	13. Mitchie Torres in Goldmember pt2

The Spells She Has On Me

_Alex's POV_

Mitchie is smart.

Gotta give her that.

But I'll be damned if a noobie like her beats an expert like me. I've spent _years_ winning bets and tricking people right under their nose. I was trained for this. I was trained to make Mitchie fall for my tricks and let herself get carried away by temptation. By lust. I am lust.

I'm so gonna win this.

Right?

"What's with the suspicious glare?" She asked me after day five of our bet, sitting on the couch while scribbling on her notebook.

"You," I started calmly with my eyes only partially open. "You are planning something."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are." I stated firmly. "I've had years of practice. If there's one thing I understand about, that's poker face."

Mitchie simply stayed still, one of her hands still holding the pen and the other resting on the couch's arm. Her eyes stayed glued to mine as we fought a stare contest for at least two minutes until she broke eye contact.

"You're crazy." She looked back at me. "I'm so winning this bet. It's day five and I'm doing good. Actually, I got used to you being naked. It's kind of boring by now."

LIES!

"LIES!" I voiced my thought. She simply shrugged, but my pride was hurt – I got up from my spot and walked to her while she just watched. When I was close enough, I climbed on the back of the couch, sitting on it with my feet resting on the cushions. Mitchie eyed me suspiciously and I took the chance to do what I wanted: go behind her and slide so she had to adjust herself and I wrapped my legs around her. She was trapped, sitting in between my legs.

"What are you doing?" She asked a little annoyed.

"You're tense," I lied. "I'm just gonna give my beautiful girlfriend a massage."

And before she could protest, I quickly pulled her shirt so she was forced to raise her arms and she was shirtless like me. I heard her gasp and try to say something, but I just unbuckled her black bra so it lay on the floor like her shirt.

"W-wait!" She tried to protest. "I-uh… I'm not tense. I don't need a massage."

"Shush," I commanded and weird enough she obeyed. I felt a tingling sensation when my breasts touched her warm silky skin and suddenly my whole body felt hot, but I needed to be strong. For the sake of the brooms and the dishes and the clean bathroom.

"Hmmm…" Mitchie held back a moan and I wrapped my arms around her, running my hands all over her stomach and going up to her breasts, where I felt her hard nipples and I myself had to fight with myself to stay in control.

_Gosh,_ I thought. _She is so soft_.

"That's not massage." Mitchie stated after a few more seconds of me running my hands all over her naked torso. "That's you taking advantage of me."

"That, Mitch," I started, bringing my head to her shoulder so I could whisper in her ear. "Is because you're hot."

I saw goosebumps appearing on her skin and just to make her even more hot and bothered I brushed my teeth on her ear and lightly licked the corner, where she had a piercing. I felt her body slightly shiver under me and smirked.

"Ok, I'm gonna go make us lunch." She said quickly before jumping from the couch, leaving me giggling.

"I'm so winning this."

If I, just once in that week, thought I'd win that bet easily, I apologize to the Gods for underestimating Mitchie. The girl indeed is smart – and had I not tried to tease her so madly, she wouldn't have gotten the idea that was gonna be the death of me.

_How did I not see this coming?_ I thought, angry with myself for underestimating Mitchie, as I tried to remove my eyes that were seemingly glued to her naked body.

Yeah, that's right.

Naked.

"What are you doing?" I dumbly tried to pretend I didn't see where this was heading.

"It's hot here," she answered with a smirk that said _gotcha, bitch_. "So I thought, why not walk around naked like Alex? I'm sure she wouldn't mind."

"It's _December_," I said slowly. "It's anything but hot."

"Maybe it's because, you know," she got closer to me and rested her chin on my left shoulder, her lips almost touching my ear. "You're hot."

She giggled and licked the corner of my ear, teasing me the way I did to her.

_Bitch think can use my move!_ I thought bitterly as unconsciously my mouth watered and a warm sensation spread through my body towards between my legs.

"What's for lunch?" I asked quickly before she could tease me again.

"I am." She said and my eyes grew two times bigger. "Tired, so I didn't make lunch. There's dessert, though."

"But you always say I can't have dessert before meals." I said in a suspicious tone. She was definitely up to something.

"Well, then, let's do things different today," she smiled brightly. "We got…"

I watched curiously as she made her way back towards the kitchen and returned with a big bowl and a box of strawberries.

"Hmmm," she moaned. "Chocolate covered strawberries. How's that?"

Before I had a chance to process what she just said, her fingers held a bright red strawberry and dug it into the chocolate, bringing out the fruit dripping with it. My heart sped up and no matter how hard I tried to tear away my gaze I just couldn't. So I watched. I watched with millions of indescribable sensations as Mitchie brought the fruit to her lips, pouting to catch half of the fruit with her delicious full red lips.

"Oh, shoot," she said in a clichéd small sexy voice. _She's good, but I am better. I can do this_, I thought to myself. Little did I know she was better than I could understand – and this became a fact when she brought her fingers to her mouth, licking away the chocolate that covered her fingertips.

"You know, Alex," she purred, putting away the bowl and the strawberries before slowly walking towards me like a cat. "You could…" she got closer. "Have me…" she was now with her body practically glued to mine, running her index finger all along my neckline and leaving behind a small trace of remaining chocolate. "Like I had this strawberry."

I swallowed really hard and I know she heard it because her smirk got bigger.

"A-all covered in… chocolate?" I asked, because everything comes to a point where you have to weight your options.

"All covered in chocolate." She licked her lips and that was it for me. Between chores done and Mitchie covered in chocolate, there was little I could do to control myself. The answer was clear as water.

So I jumped her, catching her lips hungrily between mine as I let my tongue explore the inside of her mouth with the same passion. She tasted bittersweet like strawberry and chocolate and I couldn't control a moan when she kissed me back with just as much enthusiasm.

What happened after is something for mine and Mitchie's privacy only.

HAH. Just kidding.

I totally fucked her.

Seriously. I think that was the best sex we've ever had – and we've had some pretty amazing sex. I made her scream like a porn star and she scratched my back so hard it'll probably take weeks until I can show it to the world again.

"Fuck!" Mitchie breathed out after I finished my job and collapsed on top of her with my head on her belly, rising and falling with her inconstant breathing. I could hear her heart beating really fast and I smiled when I realized it was in sync with my also unsteady heartbeats. "You're a freak," she managed to speak between heavy breaths. "Seriously. How long is your tongue?"

I chuckled and started to trail kissed from her belly all the way to her cleavage, where I rested my chin in a way I could look at her face and still be on top of her.

"You made me horny." I pouted.

"One strawberry made you 3 times horny?"

"One strawberry dipped in chocolate," I protested. "And your naked body."

"You totally worn me out," she sighed. "Seriously. I must have lost at least 10 pounds now."

"Hey, hey," I looked up. "Don't sleep. I still want my turn."

"Fair enough," Mitchie chuckled. "I don't think I'll have the same disposition you had, but I'll do my best."

"Good."

"Plus, you'll need motivation to do all those chores."

I smirked.

"Actually…"

"Oh, no," her voice was more alert now. "You lost the bet, Alex."

"No, I didn't." I smiled in a victorious way. "The bet was that _you _had to resist me naked for a whole week. There was no rule that said I couldn't kiss you. Or finger you. Or suck you senseless, for that matter."

"But…"

My smirk got bigger.

"FINE." She gave up protesting before even starting and my smile grew even bigger.

There is no winning Alex Russo.

I'm the Queen.

They should make a board game about my bets.

It would be an impossible game.

Coz I'm invincible.

Hell yeah.

"You're not getting your turn, though."

Fuck.

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long… I'm on vacations, babe! I've been drinking like a baby drinks milk, seriously. With all that in mind lately I haven't got the chance to actually write something decent, but today I said to myself: you're only going out after you finish this chapter. And there it is! I'm learning how to honor my promises because I lost my wallet and already made 2 promises so I get it back. Seriously, I'll stop tweeting in the bathroom and won't drink in New Year's Eve. That's a lot for me. Two real sacrifices I'm willing to make to find my wallet that had all my concert tickets in it :( SO, if anyone finds a mud-green wallet with my name in all cards and documents, that'd be me. In Brazil. Macaé, to be exact. I WANT MY WALLET :(**


	14. Anesthesia and other drugs

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

I sobbed quietly as I waited for news in a stinky waiting room.

Hospitals... I used to enjoy their clean looks and smells, took pleasure of it whenever I went to visit my grandpa when I was a child. I don't know if I actually liked the smell and the place or if my mind instantly associated it to seeing my grandpa and having him spoiling me with his fantasious tales of damsels in distress and candy from the vending machine. I just know that whatever connection I felt towards such places ended the day he died and until now I dread the smell of hospitals' cleaning products and alcohol.

It is, however, necessary for me to be in one today.

For over three days Alex had been complaining about a sharp pain on her belly and I insisted she went to get checked, but being the trainwreck it's been established she is, she refused. Of course things got worse when she developed a high fever and passed out on our bed and I was forced to call an ambulance, desperate of the thought of losing my fiancée. They took her to a trauma room and soon returned with news.

"Appendicitis," the Doctor informed me. "She has a high fever we're controlling, but she'll need surgery to remove the inflamed organ. It is, however, a routine procedure with minor risks and she should be ok in a couple of days."

"Oh, thank God," I let out a deep breath I didn't realize I had been holding. "Thank you, doctor. Can I talk to her?"

"Yes, certainly," he smiled gently at me. "But I have to warn you... she'll probably be a little groggy from the fever and the medication we gave her to prep for surgery. Her appendix is extremely inflamed. She's very lucky to... live with someone like you, though."

I offered him a small, polite smile, seeing what he meant.

"Thank you," I said and then added: "But I hope you understand I expect Alex's privacy to be preserved, doctor. It's not her fault she has a famous friend. It would be most unfortunate if she had to face media because of me, especially when recovering."

"I fully understand and respect that, Miss Torres."

"Great..." I peeked at his nametag. "Dr. Danes. I'll keep that in mind. Just in case."

He smiled and said something, but I walked away without replying. I made a mental note to send his family something tomorrow, but the only thing that concerned me at the moment was Alex and I was visibly relieved when I entered her room and found her sitting in bed, smiling at me.

"Hi, baby," I approached her bed and took her hands. "How you feeling?"

"I feel funny," she giggled. "Have you ever noticed how the lights shine like the sun?"

I remembered what the doctor had said about her being a little confused and chuckled.

"Do they?" I sounded as if I was talking to a child. "Say more about that."

"You're pretty." She ignored my request. "Oooh, you have pretty hair. And a pretty eye. Oh, and the other's quite lovely, too."

"Thank you," I chuckled and sat down on a chair next to her bed. "Your eyes are pretty, too."

"I..." she trailed off. "I-I feel funny."

"You already said that, sweety," I smiled at her and brushed away the hair that was falling on her eyes. Her eyes wandered off to space and my cell phone rang in my pocket, so I picked it up to answer. It was Teresa. "Hello?"

"Mitchie, where are you?" She probably just heard the message I left saying that Alex passed out and that I was taking her to the hospital. "I'm on the lobby and they said they're prepping Alex for surgery?"

"Relax, she's going to be fine," I tried to sound confident and got up. "I'm gonna go pick you up. Wait there."

I hung up and told Alex I'd go get her mom, but she never answered. I decided she was confused from the medications and left to find Teresa by the front desk. She stood waiting with Jerry and Max and they all ran to me when they saw me approaching.

"Where is she?" Teresa cried. "Where's my baby? What's wrong with her?"

"She's on room 207 and the doctor said it's nothing serious," I started. "She's got a bad appendix and they're gonna surgically remove it, but she can live ok without it, so we shouldn't worry. They said it's a simple procedure."

"Oh, thank God!" Teresa sighed, bringing her hand to her heart in a dramatic way. "I've had appendicitis when I was younger, it's nothing serious… I just don't get why she passed out. I thought she was fine?"

"I'm sorry, Teresa," I bit my lip. "It's all my fault. You know Alex – she didn't want to go to the hospital and I was mad at her because we had a stupid argument, so I didn't push it. I'm so, so sorry. I thought she was faking to make it look worse so I'd take pity on her and forgive her. I'm so sorry, I didn't know…"

"It's ok, sweety," Jerry finally said something. "We all know how difficult Alex can get sometimes."

"So Alex is not gonna die?" Max asked, ignoring the previous conversation. "Cool. Can you still give me her bedroom, though?"

"Let's go see her," Jerry ignored the boy's inappropriate question, as well as I and Teresa did.

"Sure," I agreed and led the way to her room, which was just down the hall. However, to my surprise, when we got to room 207, there was no sign of the wizard anywhere near it.

"Uh-oh," I let it slip and instantly covered my mouth with my hand.

"Uh-oh?" Teresa sounded a bit panicky. "Uh-oh? What do you mean, uh-oh? Where's Alex?"

"Where's Alex as in right now or… five minutes ago?" I gulped nervously.

"Oh, my God," Jerry groaned. "WHY? Why, Jesus, did you have to make her like that? Why couldn't she be like Mitchie or Justin or any other kid that wouldn't make their father go bald? WHY?"

"I'll go warn the doctors that she's disappeared." Teresa sighed and left the room.

"I'll go look for her," I said. "Maybe she's just getting something from the vending machine or something?"

As soon as that left my mouth, I ran.

Like, really ran.

Forrest Gump ran.

People yelled at me for running in a hospital and coming to think of it, I think that indeed was a little reckless, but all I could think at the moment was the safety of my man.

"Excuse me, did you see a girl about my age, a little taller, dark hair, brown eyes, skinny…?" I asked to what felt like the millionth person between runs on the corridors.

"Ooooh, there she is!" I heard a familiar voice say and I turned around to find my fiancée sitting on a random person's bed. "Mitchiiiiiie!"

I turned my back to the person I was asking a question to and ran to Alex, taking her hands in mine with a relieved sigh.

"Alex, thank God. Where were you?"

"I was talking to this nice girl," she said with a dreamy expression. "I was telling her about what a great fiancé you are and how you're great in bed!"

My eyes widened and my face immediately felt like on fire as I'm sure it turned bright red as a tomato.

"Uh, sorry?" I swallowed hard. "I, uh, yeah, I'll take you to your fiancé, Alex. You're delusional. Sorry about that."

"Hey, aren't you Mitchie Torres?" The young woman with blond hair and green eyes asked with a shocked expression. "You guys are like _together_?"

"Wha-NO!" I immediately screamed and cleaned my throat afterwards. "I mean, what? Noo, she's engaged to my, uh, friend…"

"Why are you saying that, Mitch?" Alex looked at me with big doe-like tear-filled eyes and I found myself stuck between a rock and a hard place. "You don't love me anymore?"

"Oh my God!" The girl squealed. "I _knew_ you were a lesbo! Everyone always wondered that, but now… Wow, I knew it!"

"I'm not a lesbian!" I put on my offended voice. "My friend's just delusional from the anesthesia. Look, uh…?"

"Rachel."

"Rachel," I threw her a fake smile. "Here, why don't you take my card and we can talk about this some other time? I'm sure I can, uh, _explain_ this situation to you when you're available. I need to take my friend to surgery, but I hope you understand how I enjoy my privacy and it would be most unfortunate if a misunderstanding like this got out… So, yeah, call me."

"Oh, I _will_." She chuckled to herself. "That's huge."

"Right." I sighed and grabbed Alex's wrist, pulling her out of Rachel's bed and dragging her back to her room.

"Fuck," I muttered under my breath, covering my face with my hands and removing it in a hasty motion just a second later. "Fuck, Alex! Did you see what you just did? That girl's gonna ask me for thousands to stay quiet to the press; and that's if she doesn't just let it out and ruins my entire fucking career!"

"I…" Alex looked at me with her huge eyes filled with tears and the sight simply broke my heart. How could I blame her when she was under the effect of anesthesia? The girl already was likely to talk crap while sober, let alone while drugged. But as selfish as it sounds, I couldn't let it go… My career was my everything – was the thing I fought the hardest to achieve and maintain and now it would be ruined because of one simple scene from my stupid fiancée.

"I…" She tried again, this time her expression softer and her eyes vaguer. "I-I feel funny."

"Oh, so now you have nothing to say?" I groaned in frustration. "Why couldn't you repeat that to that girl instead of ratting us out to some stranger?"

"I…" Alex furrowed her eyebrows in a confused expression and her eyes were even vaguer now. "Is… Is this real life?"

"SERIOUSLY?" I yelled to myself, smashing my palm against my forehead. "That's all you have to say? Alex after dentist?"

"I…" she trailed off and finally she looked like she was about to say something smart or at least resembling of a sober person. "Is this gonna last forever?"

Guess not.

**A/N: Hey guys… I'm thinking of ending Spells in just a few chapters… I think I lost my inspiration to write this story, but I already have the few last ideas for the last chapters. I have no idea how much more I'd still write, but probably more two or three? Anyways, that was my sad attempt of a cliffhanger hahah don't worry though, even without Spells I'd still write one shots randomly, plus I have another story planned, although I'm not sure where that's heading… Anyways, that's it. That chapter wasn't exactly the smartest and I know I could come up with something funnier or whatever, but yeah… this chapter better than no chapter, right? Aargh, whatever, I'm a little depressed. I guess I lost my mojo hahah**


	15. Le Finale pt1

The Spells She Has On Me

_Mitchie's POV_

Kid, let me tell you something about real life: there are good days and bad days – and this is one of those.

You see, the thing about damage control is having to deal with my very stressed, very loud manager; Susan Gilmore. Oh, she's a real sweetheart, she is. On most times she's like a second mother to me – I call her my black ma – since mine is so far away, but she also gets very enthusiastic with work when she wants to. She just wants the best for me and I get it, but there are some things that she just doesn't understand.

Like the fact that my fiancée would never _ever_ agree with me pretending to date Shane Grey.

"No."

See?

"But Alex, Susan said…"

"I don't care if Susan can make you the president of the United States; you're not going out with _Shane_." She said his name with disgust – she's always hated the guy because when we met I returned from vacation dating him, even though she made me fall in love with her and dump him. We were good friends after a while, but she never really liked it.

"It wouldn't be actual dates, Alex, just fake ones." I sighed and massaged my temple. I could feel a terrible headache starting to make its way to my already perfect day.

"So it'd be _more than one_?" She scoffed. "Right. You're so going."

"Alex, this is about my career, it has absolutely nothing to do with you or our relationship."

"That's where you're wrong, Mitchie!" She exclaimed exasperatedly. "It has _everything_ to do with me. With us."

"Alex –"

"Mitchie, you're marrying _me_," she sounded calmer now. "Ok? This isn't just some joke for me. This is a promise of respect and trust and love, but mostly respect."

"Alex, how would it change us in any way that the world thought I was dating someone else for like two months?"

"Maybe nothing, Mitch, but you were the one who taught me a relationship has to be built on truth, not lies. Waiting a few more months to tell my parents wouldn't have ruined us back two years ago, but it did make us stronger that we had a clean slate. Just… Just think about it, Mitch."

"This isn't fair, Alex," I cried. "This is my career we're talking about. My whole life would be ruined in a second because of this – something that can be prevented so easily!"

"Wanna know what isn't fair?" Alex raised her voice. "What isn't fair is that _I_ am the one who goes to college and work and just hang around normal people the whole day long and let me tell you something: people talk, Mitchie. They gossip – _a lot_. And _I_ am the one who has to hear them talking about what a great couple you two made and how cute you looked together, okay? I'm the one who have to stop herself from screaming because they say all this, but at the end of the day _I_ am the one holding your hand and kissing you and spending my entire fucking life with you! _I am_, not some… some… Penis!"

"Oh, my God!" My eyes widened in impatience. "So this is what this is about? Lesbian pride? Now you choose to fight homophobia?"

"I've never been supportive of it."

"I know! But I'm just saying, Alex, that's how the world works! I can't just come to people who've known me for that long as a role model for children and teenage girls and say _oh, hi, remember me? I'm gay!_"

"WHY NOT?"

"Gosh, you're so spoiled!" I groaned. "You damn well know why! It would ruin my entire fucking career!"

"Well, telling people you're dating Shane is gonna ruin our entire fucking relationship!" She mimicked me. "Is that any better?"

"The difference is that it doesn't have to change our relationship at all, Alex!" I pleaded. "We can't control what the world's gonna think of me, so my career will actually be ruined, while with us, it's just up to _you_. No one else. Just you. We don't need to end this in order not to end my career."

Alex simply stared blankly at me for what felt like forever, our eyes locked and my heart pumping blood in a speed I thought only an athlete could handle. Satan stared as the scene unfolded in front of him with wide scared eyes. We never fought in front of him – Alex would always make us go to another room or keep our voices down. _She_ would always be the quiet one, because usually I was the one mad at her, not the other way around. And now she was being quiet again, but not because of Satan. That scared me – that she didn't even remember our dog was around. She just stood there quiet.

The silence was deafening.

"Us." She finally said. I hesitated.

"Huh?"

"Us." She repeated as I simply stared in confusion. "A relationship, Mitchie, depends on two people… You saying it depends only on _me_ just made me realize you're actually imposing this on me. I thought we were discussing, or trying to come up with some other solution, but you're… You're giving me an ultimatum?"

I opened my mouth, but just then her words sunk in.

Was I giving her an ultimatum?

"And I thought that I was the one who made you happy… But I guess I was wrong, wasn't I? Music comes first… it always did. I never complained, but this? This is just plain disrespectful."

"Alex, you caused the whole situation, to begin with!" I tried one last time, my brain not really processing her words.

"Well, then, let me fix it for you: I'm out of here."

With that she walked out, but this time I had no intention of following back, even though the tears already were falling from my eyes before she opened the door.

The next day when I came back home, Satan was gone as well.

The day after, so were most of her clothes.

The week that followed was filled with hectic days and I just watched quietly as my and Shane's manager dealt with the whole arrangement. On the corner of every room I stood in, waiting for an agreement, Shane watched me with a smile. I tried to smile back, but in reality all I did was just watch everything unfold in front of me.

I felt like time stopped and the whole world kept moving – as if I was still standing in my living room watching Alex leave and several scenes passed by after that, but my eyes never unglued from the living room door.

"MITCHIE!" Someone yelled my name and I turned my head quickly towards the person. It was Shane's manager, staring at me with cold eyes and his mouth slightly parted, showing his yellow teeth. Gross.

"Sorry, I must've zoned out."

"They were just saying that I want to record a song," Shane stepped in, looking at me with a wide smile. "With you. I have the lyrics and the song's pretty much nailed."

"A song?" I kinked an eyebrow.

"Honey," Shane's manager spoke with an annoyed voice. "It's you who has a problem. Did you really expect him to help without asking for anything in return? Everyone knows Shane over there's straight as a line."

That's not what they say on the Internet, but whatever helps you sleep at night, dickhead.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "But, huh, I don't know… I really have to check the song first…"

"Oh, don't worry," Shane took out a sheet of paper from his pocket and handed it to me. "It's a love song… We can say you wrote it, so people'll believe this was your way of saying sorry to me for breaking us apart years ago… But deep down we were always destined to be together."

"Excuse me?" I let out a hoarse chuckle, thinking he was about to laugh it off and say he was just kidding. To my complete and utter horror, however, he simply stood still staring at my face with confusion. "You're not kidding?"

"Why would I be?"

"Oh, I don't know, because we'll be basically telling people we're mad in love?" I said as if it was obvious. "That's not what I wanted, guys! I want, like, a few dates. Just for a couple of months so people will forget that whole lesbian thing."

"Mitch, people love you," Shane sighed. "You're America's sweetheart right now. And I… Well, teenage girls love me. We're the dream couple. They want us together, Mitch."

"But… But I was just looking for a fake booty call."

Everyone stared at me as if I had just grown four heads, especially Shane – even though he was never the smartest kid and got that expression very often.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place, A FUCKING WEEK AGO?" Shane's manager's head turned red as he snorted like a bull and I flinched. Oops?

"Mitchie, haven't you been paying any attention to ours meetings?" Susan sighed and Shane rolled his eyes.

"I'm sorry, it's just that…" I didn't really know what to say. I mean, what could I say? That I didn't hear a single word they said the past week because my mind was so damn focused on a door where the supposedly love of my life walked out?

"I'm out," Shane's manager threw his hands in the air and grabbed his cellphone from the table, speaking directly to Susan: "Call me when you put some sense into this girl's head."

"Sorry, Mitch." Shane shrugged and left after his manager. When the door finally closed behind them and my mind started to drift off to another place again, Susan snapped me back to real world.

"What on Earth is going on with you, kid?" She sat next to me and rested a hand on my knee. "This is your career, Mitchie. I thought that meant everything to you?"

"It does!" I quickly said, but deep down something felt wrong. Like something was missing. "I'm sorry, Susan, I guess I've just been a bit off since Alex left…"

"Aw, baby girl, don't worry. She'll get over it in a while."

"I don't know, Susan…" I sighed. "It's really hard to get through that head of hers… She's really stubborn, you know?"

"Mitch, you're both young," Susan started. "I know it seems like a betrayal to her right now, but with time she'll realize that love's not that romantic in real life, babe. Sometimes you gotta sacrifice some things to get the whole package… Your whole package is your girl and your career. I don't know what her whole package is, but I'm sure you're in it… So just wait and she'll come back."

Hoping that my manager would be right as she always was, I left the meeting room to go back home. Of course, God wasn't gonna let me get away with this easily and I had to find the elevator shut down while on the fifteenth floor only to climb down the stairs and find a huge storm going on outside. While my umbrella lay safely in my car.

FML.

Taking a quick look to my left, I crossed the street running with my hands uselessly trying to cover part of my head from the rain. I was almost reaching my car when I heard a loud honk and jumped like a scared cat, missing being hit by a motorcycle by only a few inches.

"Fuck you!" I yelled to the motorcyclist as he raised one hand to give me the middle finger, disappearing just a few seconds after.

The drive home was silent, because apparently having my career ruined, my girlfriend leaving me and nearly getting hit by a crazy motorcyclist wasn't enough and my car radio had to break.

I have to say, this was a shitty day.

All days had been shitty for a while.

But no matter what happened during those days, the worst part was getting home and not finding my fiancée there, spread lazily on the couch with her feet on the coffee table and one hand rubbing Satan's ears. I missed getting home to that: to annoyance and some banter until I got Alex to go wash the dishes or iron her clothes. But mostly I just missed when she came back from her chores with a small pout asking for a prize, making me go kiss her until she gave in – which honestly didn't take long.

I missed our routine – because even though we were just engaged, in reality we lived a married life being together for so long and living together for quite some time as well.

Actually, scratch that.

Married people don't give ultimatums.

Do they?

**A/N: Hey guys! Been quite some time, hasn't it? I'm sorry about the very embarrassing delay, but I just couldn't find a way to make this the way I wanted, or at least to make it link well to the next one, which's probably gonna be the last chapter. ****I absolutely hate this chapter… I felt no connection with it whatsoever and I honestly think it sucks… But it's needed. This chapter is the link to the next one, which would make no sense at all without this one, so yeah... I considered making both chapters together as one, but then I figured it would take me too long and I already felt embarrassed about this, so I decided to make it a two-parts chapter with different points of view, so technically the last chapter's already started and is gonna have the two girls' POVs. Sounds fair?**


	16. Le Finale pt2

The Spells She Has On Me

_**Alex's POV**_

The day I dreaded finally arrived.

I can't say the days that occurred before this one were too good to be true, because that would be a lie. They were filled with a lot of silence and some melancholy, but mostly tension. The air was filled with it – every single second of every single day was filled with an energy so heavy that could almost be seen in the air, or as you could say, cut with a knife.

I came back home after two weeks away from Mitchie.

Don't get me wrong, I _know_ I was right about our fight, but I also know that it's simply impossible for me to be away from her. She could stab me on the chest with a knife and I'd still love her – I'd still need her. I'd still do anything for her, even swallow my pride and come back home.

She's not a bad person and I do understand where she's coming from… Music for her was magic for me – the one thing that separates me from the rest of the world and the one thing that makes me feel special and talented and strong. Even though I was and still am willing to give it away for her, I do understand that she's not ready to give it away yet. I will wait for her for five eternities if necessary.

Mitchie understands it, too. The thing with us is that words aren't that necessary for us to understand each other – I know where she comes from and she knows and feels bad about putting me through this. She's not perfect and I get that. I myself have my own flaws and if she needs to be selfish this one time, then so be it.

The day I came back home, I waited for her on the couch with Satan safely curled up on my side. It felt like he was waiting for her as well, at the same time as he tried to show that he got my back. We waited and then, when we least expected, she opened the door.

She froze.

Our eyes locked.

Her breath hitched.

No words were necessary at this moment. I know she saw it in my eyes that I wasn't there to apologize or beg to be accepted back. I simply sat on the couch as if returning from a long trip to my house – and even though it was technically her apartment, it almost felt as if she was the stranger in the room at that moment. She saw Satan in my arms and a few bags on the floor. Realization hit her features.

"Thank you." Was all she said – and to that all I could do was nod my head and that was it.

My heart had never beaten as fast as it did when she walked to me and held my face in her hands to plant a gentle kiss on my lips.

We made love that night, still no words necessary. Our clothes came out slowly, we didn't rush anything. The touches were careful and sweet and gentle, almost like a hug. She cried when I gave her an orgasm and I simply opened my arms and let her curl up into me. She slept the most peaceful sleep I've ever seen her in and I just stayed up stroking her hair and whispering a sweet "I love you" every now and then. I cried, too.

The days that followed were just as silent as that one, but deep down I knew somehow we'd find a way to go back to our normal routine. I just needed a little time and I knew she got that.

And then today came.

Today was also one of those subjects that we didn't talk about, but I knew all about it and she knew that I did.

"Hi." She quietly said to me when I opened my eyes to find a dark room and her next to me. Even under the undesirable circumstances we were in, it was still a relief to wake up and find her there, paying attention on every breath I take – every little rise and fall of my chest – and every detail of my sleeping form. She would just stare with shiny wet eyes and a sad smile.

"Hi, cutie." I tried and failed miserably to sound the tiniest bit cheerful. My heart broke at her sympathetic eyes. She understood it, she did. It made her sad, but it was her own personal sacrifice right now to go through this with me – to try and fight to make us go back to where we were.

"Do you want some coffee?"

"Yeah, sure"

We had a quiet breakfast at the sound of small pleadings from Satan, asking for a piece of bacon as usual. We didn't talk, but the silence wasn't awkward. Mitchie read the paper while sipping her coffee and I played some game on my iPhone while my coffee cooled down in front of me. I was focused on the game, which consisted basically on making burgers for hungry costumers that got mad when you took long. I was in the middle of one particularly difficult order, putting ingredient over ingredient in the correct order as a fat guy got mad at me on the other side of the balcony. Suddenly Mitchie sneezed and I jumped at the sudden noise, staring wide eyed at her for a second before checking out what I already suspected: I accidentally tapped the wrong ingredient and the burger had to be thrown away.

"You made me mess up, idiot!" I accused her before I could stop to think about what words were gonna leave my mouth.

"What?" Mitchie looked up from the paper a little flustered.

_Shut up, you scared her!_, I thought to myself, but before I could word an apology, my mouth was faster and beat me to it:

"You made me mess up the burger!"

"What burger?"

"On the burger game!"

"What burger game?"

"The one where you make freaking burgers!" I pointed at the paused screen that showed a big cartoon burger. "Do you see that? I was making a kickass burger to this one fat guy and you made me mess up! The guy is going to starve to death and guess what, ladies and gentlemen? We have no one in the whole fucking world to blame but you, Mitchie! Burger assassin!"

Mitchie stared back at me with big eyes and her lips slightly parted, surprised at my sudden outburst. Her mouth opened a few times as if she tried to say something, but she simply gave up halfway and instead let out a small breath.

"I'm… Sorry?" She tried, unsure of what to say.

"It's to the fat guy who ordered it that you should be apologizing, Mitch, not me."

"Oh, so you're gonna make me talk to your phone's screen?" A small smile appeared on the corner of her lips.

"If you would be so kind as to, then yes, please, that would be very much appreciated."

Mitchie limited herself to a chuckle, still a little nervous and maybe even a little afraid of upsetting me. I found this highly amusing, so I kept up with an even more serious face:

"What's so funny?"

"I just… uh…"

"Apologize." I jumped from my seat and she mimicked my action as I stretched my arm, holding the phone in front of her face. There was a pause in which I waited for her reaction.

"No."

"Say it…"

"No!"

We stayed in silence for another two minutes and I knew she was about to crack.

"Say-"

"NEVER!" she shouted, interrupting and surprising me. Before I could even register my actions, my body was launched forward by itself as I tackled Mitchie. She squealed in surprise, but suddenly her body reacted and we started a wrestle match, rolling on the floor and making sounds that reminded of giggles, cries of victory whenever someone was on top and eventual curses. Satan barked and shook his tail, confused and yet excited jumping around us. We rolled a few more times on the floor until I got tired and let her surrender me.

To be honest I didn't get so tired as much as I let her straddle me. I missed her. I missed her warmth and the feeling of her body pressing against mine. I missed feeling safe about our relationship and how she made me feel like nothing could ever harm us. So I let her straddle me and the feeling of her skin pressing against mine with all her body weight made me feel secure about this again.

"Hi." she interrupted my thoughts as our eyes locked and we caught our breaths again, taking our times while doing so. My chest rose high and fell deeply, her body moving along with mine in the same rhythm as our breaths matched.

"Hey, beautiful." I replied and observed her cheeks pink up. She would always get self-conscious when we had those serious moments. She was used to regular me calling her pretty, even though usually the names I called her were a lot more vulgar, but whenever I say she's beautiful while looking into her eyes, I knew it actually made her feel beautiful. And boy, isn't she?

I wrapped my arms around her back and she rested her chin on my chest, still looking in my eyes.

"Can we stay like this forever?" She asked before closing her eyes and turning her head to lay her cheek on my chest. I was happy she could hear my heartbeat as it was as fast as only she can make it in all the good and bad moments we spent together.

That afternoon we had the most amazing sex we'd ever had.

Our hot breaths mingled and the sound of our moans and groans seemed to have a rhythm of their own, like a factory that worked in perfect sync. We smiled at each other, our eyes silently communicating our love and lust. This was the most comfortable, less self-conscious moment I had ever spent with anyone. I felt as if being alone with myself – but not by myself, but with a part of my soul.

If I ever had a doubt that she is my soulmate, that day I knew for sure.

Later that day, when she had to leave, I cried.

_**MITCHIE'S POV**_

The trip to the studio was the longest ride I'd ever taken. My heart pounded inside my chest at the mere thought of breaking Alex's heart any more than I already had. She was amazing. I've always known she was this awesome girl who would never stop surprising me and that I'd always love her despite her flaws, but the way she had acted today was beyond anything I'd ever expect. I knew she forgave me and that eventually we'd go back to being how we were, but to see her joking in her characteristic Alex way of messing with her subject's mind was baffling to say the least. She did not just forgive me; she understood me. She wasn't going to hold this against me.

That absolutely broke my heart.

"Miss Torres," Julian, my handsome 20-something years old cab driver, broke my train of thoughts as the car came to a stop. "We're here."

"Oh." I quickly collected my things and put my black velvet purse around my left shoulder. "Thank you, Julian. Can you put that on my tab?"

"Sure thing."

I left the cab and made my way to the entrance booth where I was supposed to identify myself. That was it: I was about to say the words that would forever keep me from looking at Alex's eyes without feeling ashamed.

You see, I've been on talk shows more times than I'm capable of counting with five people's fingers and toes and the mess was no surprise to me. Each time I went for a different reason: either to talk about a new single, or a new album or just a silly talk on the fake gossip on my life. I told them about how I'm seeing someone, but I can't tell them who it is; or about how I'm "single" and not looking for anyone at the moment. I was used to tell them lies – white lies – or half-truths. All to protect my private life with Alex and she never minded much – we'd constantly joke about who they would try to guess I'd be dating and bet on which of our guesses would be published in cheap gossip magazines. She always won: I guess she knew my type better than me. I chuckled.

"You ok, honey?" Susan, my manager, stared at me with genuine concern in her big dark eyes.

"Yeah, I'm great!" I quickly answered. "I'm fine. Great!"

The look she gave me matched the one my mom used to give me when I tried to lie to her. I'm a terrible liar.

"You're a terrible liar, sugar, did anybody ever tell you that?"

"No." I lied and she chuckled.

"It's Alex, isn't it?" She asked in a tone that indicated she wasn't asking, just making it easier for me to admit it. I sighed. There's no fooling Susan.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Nah," she sat down next to me after taking a bite of the bagel she took from the food table. "I just know you well. So, what's up with you two lesbo-birds? Is she giving you shit again?"

"No," I ate one of the grapes I also took from the food table. Susan was supposed to be on a diet, but she constantly changed her mind and we traded snacks: her fruits for my carb-filled food. "Actually, it's quite the opposite. Alex is… behaving."

"Then what's the matter?"

"Well, today…" I hesitated. "Today she was more than according. Before… well, we were ok. Not great. She was different, but in a way that I knew we could go back to normal. But today she was more than that. She acted completely understanding, a hundred percent according to my plan… She was selfless."

"Alex?" Susan stopped eating to stare at me in shock. "Alex? Big fat selfish whore Alex Russo was selfless?"

"Yeah…" I sighed. "That's… Just not her. I mean, she has been selfless before, but not like this. The whole base of our relationship is her screwing up and me helping her fix it. It's sort of the way we are. The way we work."

"That sounds… very fucked up, sweetie. But go on."

"No, it's not like that! I just mean… Alex is fun. You know? She's free and fiercely independent. She's wild and she never actually thinks before saying or doing something. She never means harm, of course, but it's just the way she is. She's never serious unless it's about something really important, and even then she's funny and cute about it."

"Like the marriage proposal via text message?"

"Exactly!" I agreed. Susan didn't know about Alex being a witch, let alone the magic post-it, so I just had to tell people it was text message. "She was serious about it, but she made it seem like it wasn't a big deal her asking. Like it was so obvious we were gonna be together she didn't even try to be romantic about it and somehow in her weird Alex way she actually ended up being."

"And she's being serious about today? With Shane and everything?"

"That's the thing… This morning she was actually joking with me."

"Well, then that's a good sign. Right?"

"It was supposed to be… But it just made me feel guilty. She doesn't have to be playful with this. I want her to be mad at me a little… I just don't know why."

"Oh, sweetie…" Susan dropped her bagel in the trash can and scooted closer to me, wrapping one of her big chubby mama bear arms around my shoulders. "You are so fucked up in so many levels."

"I know! What's wrong with me?" I whined.

"Ok, honey, look at me." She said and I did so. "First of all, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do, ok? It's your life and I would never make you do anything that would make you unhappy. I know what's good for your career, but you're the one who should make the decision if it's going to affect your life in the most important aspect of it."

My eyes watered at my manager's sweet words as I looked at the big woman I came to love as a second mother.

"You are big enough to know the consequences to any of your actions, Mitchie." She continued. "And second of all, I think the reason you feel so bad about this is exactly because of what I just said. You don't _have_ to do this. You wanna do this to savage your career, but you don't have to do this. You want Alex to be mad because then you'll have the excuse that you had no choice, and that she doesn't understand and that's what screwed you guys up. You're scared that if this ruins you two, it's going to be your fault, because Alex was more than supportive of this."

Susan's words hit me like a brick on the head. Was I being selfish?

"You're not being selfish, honey," she said as if reading my thoughts. "More than anything, you don't want Alex to be supportive because that's just not who she is. I mean, agreeing with this? It's just not her. I think you feel like you're forcing her to deal with this and you didn't expect her to try so hard. Like you're forcing her to change for you when you love her exactly how she is. But again, honey, you don't have to do anything you don't want to do. I trust you to make the right decision."

She got up and patted my shoulder.

I had no time to ask her what she thought the right decision was. When I opened my mouth, a strange hand grabbed my arm and pulled me towards the stage's entrance. I could hear the show's theme song as people got to their feet and clapped in the crowd.

"Wait here until she calls you." The stranger said, leaving me just out of the entrance.

My heart sped up. Shane was just out of the other entrance, right across the stage, smiling at me and giving me the thumbs up. I gulped.

"… With some big news today!" I heard just the ending of what the hostess was saying and snapped back into reality. "Please welcome Mitchie Torres!"

I watched with the corner of my eyes the crowd once again going to their feet and clapping, but this time with some cheers and a few girls holding up signs that read "I love you, Mitchie!" and the usual stuff like that. Normally that would put a big smile on my face, but not today. I wasn't ready for this.

"Yo, Torres, you're up!" The guy from before gave me a small push towards the entrance and I immediately put a fake smile on my face while feeling my legs and hands shaking and my stomach filled with butterflies. The bad kind.

I waved at the crowd.

My entrance led straight to a small stage put up just for me and my band already waited on it, ready in place with their respective instruments. The initial chords to _Catch Me_ evaded my senses as I pushed myself towards the microphone. For a few minutes now I'd just sing and everything would be ok.

I just love that song.

_**ALEX'S POV**_

I cuddled comfortably with Satan on the couch while watching Mitchie live on tv. She was singing Catch Me, one of the many songs she wrote for me. That one was special, though. Most of Mitchie's songs she wrote while upset – usually with me. She was one of those artists whose best work was done with a heartbreak.

This one song, however, meant everything to us. She wrote it in only one night when she came back from one particularly long trip in which we spoke every day. We had just started dating – for two months or so – and her career was starting to take off. It was a very confusing time for her to start going out with anyone – especially after she broke up with Shane, but I just couldn't let her get away after the wonderful kiss we shared the night we met. I remember her being so very fragile at the time – it felt like we were always walking on eggshells around each other; like we were practicing one particularly difficult dance and neither wanted to do one single wrong move. It was exciting, but at the same time hard not knowing exactly where we stood. We had to hide from our parents and she was new with girls. I tried my very best not to spook her and she tried her very best not to be spooked.

That one night, however, was everything we needed to make things perfect. After being away for two weeks, I asked her to sleep over at my place and she gladly accepted. We greeted each other with a hug because my mom was around, but once we got to my bedroom, she surprised me with the sweetest kiss I had ever tasted in my entire life. We stayed up most of the night, just talking, giggling and sharing kisses that were hungry, yet shy. It was perfect.

I couldn't keep up with her jetlag, though, so eventually I fell asleep with my feet on her lap. She took my old out of tune guitar from a corner of my room, my school notebook and a pen and just wrote.

The next day, when I woke up, she greeted me with tired eyes and messy hair. She never looked more beautiful. "I was waiting for you to wake up", I remember her saying. "I was watching you sleep and… It just came to me. I hope you don't mind I used your guitar". Then she played.

You know how there's always a moment? The one moment you can point, freeze the screen, and say "there! That's where everything changed".

That was my moment.

I couldn't help but feel it all over again as I watched the 4 years older version of the same girl singing her heart out to the same song on that tv screen.

She was breathtakingly stunning. Her hair was down in long brown waves, her skin flawless with little make up and her lips full and pink. I instantly missed the feeling of having them on mine. Everything suddenly felt so… pointless. Our fight, Shane, the gay scandal; everything. Everything was so stupid compared to what I had with this gorgeous girl who loves me more than I thought it was possible for anyone to love me.

I wished I could just call her.

_**Mitchie's POV**_

The crowd immediately started cheering when I finished the song. I couldn't help but smile at them as Stacy – the talk show hostess – announced the commercial break. I was escorted by one of the assistants to the sofa right next to Stacy's own chair. That same assistant fixed my hair and make up a little as I was flushed from singing. That song brought so many memories to my head it was hard not to get carried away and sing with all my heart. I felt very fragile and my hands were shaking a little.

"You did awesome over there, Miss Torres" said the assistant with a big smile before giving me the thumbs up and running backstage.

Suddenly something vibrated inside my pocket and since we were still on the break, I decided to take out my phone and check. It was a text message from Alex. She never missed any of my live interviews or shows if she could and always texted me commenting on how good I looked and sounded. She gave me confidence so many times in which I felt nervous for being around someone who was too famous or known for inappropriate jokes or irony. Whenever I was in a hard situation with an interviewer, the question on my mind was always "what would Alex do?", for she always has a way of getting out of tricky situations by stalling or tricking the person into their own question. It's a quite fascinating power that she has and I'm lucky to have been around her for so long I have an idea of what she would say.

This time, however, her text message was just… Wow. I couldn't believe what I was reading. How could I have been so stupid?

"Shit, Alex!" I chuckled in disbelief and put my phone back in my pocket as Stacy came back to her chair and the director announced we'd be back in 10 seconds.

"We have here today the girl of the moment, Mitchie Torres!" Stacy announced to the cameras with a big smile. "Today Mitchie's gonna tell us a little about her new single, _Trainwreck_, is it? And a little bit about her love life! Ooo!"

"Yeah…" I chuckled politely.

"So, I listened to the song before the show and I gotta say: I loved it!" She continued. "Is it about someone special?"

"Yeah, actually…" I chuckled again and Stacy's smile got wider. "It's about this, uh, special person who's… just a hot mess."

The crowd and Stacy chuckled along with me.

"And I wrote that song one day when, uh, I said something stupid and needed to apologize."

"It doesn't seem much like an apology, though."

"Yeah, it's a funny story, actually. It's, uh, the person… accidentally broke my new cell phone and, uh, they're always breaking stuff around and it's like, well known to everyone what a trainwreck, uh, they are. But anyway, the person got really mad at me for saying that, we got into an argument and I said something nasty… I apologized for that, not for the trainwreck thing. The person I'm talking about is just… A hurricane."

Everybody laughed along with me one more time before Stacy continued.

"I know what you mean!" She smiled. "But anyway, I understand you've come here today to talk mostly about your new affair, though, right? Is that the same special someone you talked about in the song?"

"Yes… and no. It's not the person I came here to talk about. But it's the person I should be talking about."

"What do you mean?"

I hesitated.

"You see, I was supposed to say stuff here today that aren't true."

Stacy's smile faltered for a second, but grew twice as big the second after when she realized I was about to say something big.

"For a while I told myself that it was ok for me to say those things, because everybody said so. Because that's show business. Because of this and that. But I realized today that what I love, my biggest passion, isn't the show business. It's music. The show business was just something that came along with it and somewhere along the way I started seeing them as just one.

I'm not the same person as I was when I first started. I lie… And everyone around me keep telling me it's ok, because they're white lies, but it's not ok. I'm not who the world thinks I am… But today I realized that just because I'm not what you guys think I am, that doesn't make me better or worse than that.

I'm in love, yes. I'm in love with a wonderful person and that simple fact is the reason why I wake up with a smile every day, even when one of us messes up like I was about to. I'm so freaking lucky to have found this person at such young age… I'm so blessed by this that sometimes I just forget, because it's been here for so long now. I've been happy with the same person for 4 years now and it feels as natural as breathing, but it's actually as much of a miracle as that amazing moment in which you lock eyes with a person for the first time and realize they're special. I know this because I do it every day.

You see, Stacy… Every day I wake up and I look at my fiancée and I know that I'm the luckiest person alive to have her by my side. Yes, her. That's all I have to say for today."

Then I got up and left the place. Just like that.

Everything screamed wrong from the moment I made the decision to lie to the world about who I loved and still love. I always knew everything was wrong because it should have never been about who I love, for the word speaks for itself – it's love. It shouldn't be important who or when or where or age or sex or anything. Love isn't math when a different variable can change the whole equation. Love just is.

You know how there's always a moment? The one moment you can point, freeze the screen, and say "there! That's where everything changed".

That moment Alex texted me during my interview – that's when everything changed. Many feelings, fights, kisses, hugs, confessions, days, hours, minutes and even seconds were important to lead us to that moment where everything changed, but that moment in particular meant the world.

On the drive back home, my phone ringed nonstop like I knew it would, so I put it on airplane mode, sat on the backseat, kicked my shoes off and just smiled to myself as Susan drove. She didn't say anything, like I knew she would.

I could've read Alex's texts a million times had the road been longer or the car slower and I'd be perfectly happy with it – but why would that be enough when I could go home to the writer herself and start on the rest of my freaking life?

So I settled on just rereading the texts until I was home:

_**12/14/2011 9:30 - From: ALEX**_

"**You're making that face you make when you're stressed and sings it off. Chill, babe. You look hot, we're cool and tonight I'm raping Chinese for us. The delivery kind, just how you like it! Want fortune cocks?"**

"**COCKS NOT COCKS"**

"**COOKIES GODDAMNIT" **

"**And I'm MAKING, not raping. Stupid auto erect."**

"**AUTO CORRECT."**

She's surprisingly stubborn every day – made me buy her the new iPhone just because and broke the screen with just a few weeks of use, although she paid for the repair herself. She refuses to do laundry, ironing and folding clothes, not to mention it's impossible to talk her out of something once she sets her mind in it. She ruins everything she touches and stands indifferent on it until she finds a way to fix it. "I told you so" is not something that fazes her and every single person in her life is driven crazy by her antics, but she never changes. Alex Russo is not a girl who bends, but she bent for me because I'm the love of her life.

She says I have some sort of power over her – like I can just make her do anything I want. I scoff and say "I wish", because she's so difficult all the time, but looking back on my life now, I realize I sort of do have that power over her. She would do anything for me, even if it would cost her life, her happiness, her everything. She loves me like no one else does – and I thank God every day.

Now me? What I feel for her can't be described as love. It's so much more than that; it's a lot more than what you've ever read in any book, poetry, song – you name it. It goes above and beyond that, like a dance that wins awards without never been practiced before. Our life is a messy jam that works and drives the crowds insane because it's too wild to be true. It's so out of this world that sometimes I wonder if it's all magic – and if so, it's funny that it's probably the first one Alex's ever performed that's actually going to end up good.

I don't really care what spells she has on me – for I wish they never end.

**A/N: So, the end. Twelve pages later, if you're up for it, please read this note.**

**I know it took me a long time, but that's because I wrote 5 different endings before settling for this one – and I think I made the right choice. Some people complained about me taking so long and the very sweet ****DdlovatoHFan-RockerGirl17 (who now has a new account name apparently) actually encouraged me to continue when I had no hopes whatsoever to ever be able to finish this.**

**I thought I was lost, but then I got this one review of her saying she needed closure and nobody's ever said to me they needed something I wrote like this, so truthfully. So I did it. I'm sorry if it wasn't what you figured it would be or if it's less than you thought it would be, but it was extremely difficult for me because my heart wasn't so much in this anymore. The Disney obsession and everything… The characters, the stories, I'm just not obsessed anymore, but this one fic I wrote meant a lot to me because it was something I was so sure I would actually finish, unlike everything else I do. I had to finish. Every time I remembered it wasn't finished I felt awful because those stories are just as much about me as they are about how I loved those characters.**

**Lots of those stories are real and happened to me, some are just for fun, but most of them are about how I wish my own stories had ended up or actually happened in the first place. Not the people, the money, the fame or anything, just the love. Writing this all down didn't give me closure to any of those stories of my life, but they helped me looking at them with different eyes – and where I once frowned, now I smile.**

**I started out this story selfishly to have fun and feel good, but somewhere along the way it became more about what you guys wanted written in my own way. I really hope I didn't disappoint – and if I did, I truly apologize, but don't feel bad. Make your own ending. Write it down to yourself, make your own ending in your head, on paper, whatever. I do that all the time. Do it with this story if you feel like it – and do it with your life, because making a good thing out of bad situations isn't about bitterness or being angry; it's the possibility of ****looking back and smiling instead of frowning. That's what this story is about, especially this last chapter.**

**Let go, people. Whatever bothers you, LET GO.**

**Did you do it?**

**Doesn't it feel freaking awesome?**

**A/N2: If you like Grey's Anatomy, you might get some references in this chapter here. Two, actually. Either you got them or not, if you're a Calzona fan, try and check out my new fics on the best couple on tv these days!**


End file.
